


Шпана

by traily



Series: Тереза-верс [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Однажды Вельзевул удочеряет смертного ребёнка. Ну то есть, ладно, не будем гнать вперёд паровоза. Однажды Вельзевул встречает очень странного смертного ребёнка...
Relationships: Beelzebub & OC
Series: Тереза-верс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885192
Kudos: 10





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, очень много хк и не участвовавших в каноне демонов.

Вопреки расхожему и довольно банальному мнению, бытующему над нами, моих скромных подчинённых трудно назвать совсем уж бесчувственными сволочами, живущими людскими слезами, войнами и грехами — всеми семью в ряд, чего мелочиться-то. Так, твердолобыми дикарями — максимум.

Вопреки другому мнению, не менее расхожему и не менее банальному, тщательно и любовно взращиваемому надземной поп-культурой, моих подчинённых также не назовёшь милашками, которых кровью не пои, дай безвозмездно помочь какой-нибудь непонятой душе.

В целом и общем, как и обо всём живом — кроме ангельской канцелярии, увы, там всё с первого взгляда понятно — сложно составить о моих верных демонах какое-то категорично окрашенное представление. Я и сам, признаться, порой теряюсь в бесконечных театральных номерах, которые они раз за разом устраивают: то Краули, Кроули, как его там сегодня, решит, что место его рядом с ангелом-букинистом и нигде более, то Хастур сожрёт своими личинками — и ведь не приучишь же его есть нормально! — целый офис, то ещё кто-то устроит ещё что-то, на что я успешно забуду обратить внимание…

Один только лорд Вельзевул — одна, в этом веке она именно одна, прошу прощения — представляла в моей жизни-нежизни какую-то единственную константу.

В смысле, она не выкидывала систематично раз где-то в декаду какой-то финт ушами, заставлявший меня ломать голову в попытке понять, для чего и зачем это было сделано. Мой главный помощник, который поддерживал порядок под землёй и служил гарантом, что вся эта чертовщина — ах, чудесное изобретение, каламбур, наверняка кто-то из моих постарался — не развалится на следующий день и простоит ещё парочку.

Словами не передать, как я благодарен. Впрочем, оно и не надо — что у нас, здоровый коллектив, чтоб о своих чувствах разговаривать?

Так вот, обратно к Вельзевул, завёл же я зачем-то эту тему. Всё шло просто прекрасно в подземном мире, не считая, правда, так и не случившегося Армагеддона — тёмная тема, честно сказать, я ещё сам не до конца осмыслил, что случилось, а пресловутого наследничка с высоты пары десятков метров даже не разглядел толком. Работников с помощью пары прицельных залпов пламени удалось разогнать и убедить, что большая драка откладывается на неопределённое время, как и отпуск. Демон Кроули, от которого светом несло за пол-Ада, интересно даже, почему, был успешно выпровожден обратно наверх и подзабыт на время. Архангелу Михаилу с почестями вернули святую воду и без почестей вернули полотенце. Постепенно мир — в том числе и Ад — возвращался на круги своя.

Нет, ну точно кто-то из моих.

А потом мир решил перестать возвращаться, потому что в этот раз непонятно что вытворила именно Вельзевул — удар пришёлся в спину, я от этого даже как-то отвык. Что она сделала такого? Да всё довольно тривиально.

Она удочерила человека. Простого смертного ребёнка. Отродье человека, как очень корректно и изящно выразился Хастур.

То есть, конечно, непосредственно в самом этом действии ничего кошмарного нет, напротив. Это благое дело.

В этом, как можно легко понять, и заключалась проблема. Это же, как можно легко продолжить понимать, и вызвало у меня ряд серьёзных вопросов.

Впрочем, я забегаю вперёд и сгущаю краски — всё это мне в целом свойственно. Но если же я собираюсь взять на себя роль рассказчика по примеру Бога — упаси она же, однако, взять на себя роль автора, тут я пасую — начать стоит в более размеренном темпе и с меньшим надрывом. Будет тяжело.

А кто обещал, что будет легко, собственно?

Итак, отматываем ленту событий немного — хотя тут я делаю вынужденную сноску, для меня пятнадцатый век недавно закончился, с количественным определением времени у меня проблемы — назад. Если моя память не изменяет мне с моей же забывчивостью, что вполне вероятно, начинается эта совершенно не адская история где-то пару месяцев спустя после неудачного запуска Армагеддона.

Неудачный запуск Армагеддона. Будто франшизу в кино пустили, а она не взлетела, вот досада-то…

Так вот. История следующая. Каким-то очередным дождливым днём в какое-то время по местному исчислению на каком-то очередном территориальном участке каких-то там очередных близевропейских островов — мёдом им там всем намазано, что ли? — появился один очень конкретный демон…


	2. Глава 1.

В Лондоне лил дождь. Что, впрочем, никого не удивляло: согласно неким законам географии, астрономии и жанра дождь лил в Лондоне почти постоянно. Менялся только напор — от слабой мороси, оседающей на одежде и пропитывающей её насквозь, до сурового ливня, отвешивающего оплеуху за оплеухой несчастным зонтикам, поднятым над головой портфелям и сморщенным в жесте крайнего отчаяния лицам людей, которым не повезло не иметь под рукой ни первого, ни второго.

Сегодняшний дождь располагался где-то между двумя крайними позициями. Под градом крупных капель исходили пузырями крупные лужи, меж плотно прижавшимися друг к другу домишками стоял густой влажный туман. Даже проезжающие по залитым дорогам знаменитые красные автобусы казались на вид мертвенно-бурого цвета, стремительно выцветающего в серый. Именно среди этих тоскливых декораций, в одной из ничем не выделяющихся подворотен на самой окраине, чудом втиснувшейся между двумя старыми постройками, вдруг зашевелилась каменная кладка — то, что от неё осталось и мужественно её изображало.

Земля разошлась, и на белый — скорее, тускло-серый — свет зловеще выступила лорд Вельзевул, князь Тьмы, советник Сатаны, чудовищный демон из тёмных глубин ада.

Следующим же крадущимся — потому что демоны обязательно должны красться, избегая солнечного света, даже если ни намёка на него нет среди бескрайних свинцовых туч — шагом лорд Вельзевул наступила ровно в центр лужи. Чёрный сапог из кожи какого-то провинившегося демона немедленно покрылся мерзкими серыми каплями.

Лорд Вельзевул посмотрела на лужу тяжёлым, мрачным взглядом. Лужа намёк поняла и отступила в соседние выбоины, благо их вокруг было предостаточно, игнорируя абсолютно все законы физики — как и любая сущность, которой очень хочется жить.

Дождь мрачному демоническому взгляду не поддался и, казалось, напротив полил ещё сильнее. Вельзевул махнула рукой и решительно двинулась всё глубже в подворотню, отстукивая мерный ритм каблуками — и мелкие капельки разбегались в стороны от брызжущих в стороны опасных искр.

Вообще-то, за вещью, ради которой Вельзевул поднялась сегодня наверх, вполне можно было отправить кого-нибудь рангом пониже. Но во-первых, ей тоже осточертело сидеть круглыми сутками под землёй, восстанавливая и поддерживая порядок, а во-вторых после недавнего краха Армагеддона она стремилась лично наблюдать за происходящим над её офисом — хоть иногда, когда получалось оставить часть работы на Дагон.

Правда, погоду она угадывала не всегда.

С неприязнью закутавшись в заявленное как тёплое пальто — глупые люди, зачем называть его тёплым, если в нём всё равно мёрзнешь и мокнешь, как собака? — Вельзевул щёлкнула пальцами в чёрной кожаной перчатке. Вокруг неё стало заметно теплее, дождевые капли, рискнувшие-таки пролиться над подворотней, теперь магическим образом обтекали невысокую княжескую фигуру.

Итак, она стояла ровно на том месте, куда должен был прибыть посыльный демон с очень важной доставкой.

Проблема в том, что стояла она в гордом одиночестве, и ожидание уже слишком затянулось, чтобы продолжать выдавать себя за намеренное. Вельзевул подчёркнуто медленным жестом изучила собственное запястье, на котором красовались, поблёскивая металлом, небольшие часы. Одно из лучших изобретений человечества, действительно оправдывавшее его существование, по соседству с наушниками и средствами от пауков.

Вельзевул, повелитель мух, очень не любила пауков.

Даже когда она отвела взгляд от часов, незадачливый приспешник не появился перед ней в адском облаке. Подворотня оставалась пуста.

— Вы за старыми бумажками? — раздался за спиной Вельзевул несомненно человеческий голос.

Слишком высокий для взрослой особи. И слишком хриплый для здоровой. Вот ведь не было печали…

Не сказать, чтобы Вельзевул не любила людей. Как и большинство её старших коллег, заставших времена до Христа и всей этой цивилизации, она скорее не воспринимала их как самостоятельные и заслуживающие внимания разумные единицы, как эти самые люди не замечали муравьёв под своими ногами.

Поэтому на голос она отреагировала скучающе.

Отвлёкший её от мысленного планирования пытки для задержавшегося демона человек оказался ребёнком. Для демонов возраст был абстрактен и лишён всякого значения, но люди сильно отличались друг от друга, если между ними пролегал барьер в пару десятков лет. Зачастую те, кто удалялся всё дальше от нуля, стремительно тупели, так что у этого создания, застрявшего в переходной фазе между детством и отрочеством, ещё должна была остаться доля здравомыслия в голове. По идее. Вельзевул, в силу своего отношения к роду человеческому, не очень-то в нём разбиралась.

Вообще, последний людской ребёнок, которого она видела, был Антихрист, разрушитель всего, и, честно, Вельзевул не горела желанием встречаться с чертёнком — в прямом смысле — снова.

— Смотря что подразумевается под старыми бумажками, — если речь шла о древних шумерских свитках, почти не имевших цены в силу своей исключительности, то Вельзевул была готова взять свои слова о шансах и прочей ерунде обратно. — Я жду кое-кого, ребёнок. Было бы мудро с твоей стороны не мешать мне.

— Да зря ждёте. Если это такой стрёмный чувак с перебором подводки и в дешёвой кожанке, то он прийти не сможет.

По описанию было похоже.

— Почему? — Вельзевул всё-таки обернулась, самую малость заинтересованная.

Юная особь человека оказалась женского пола и в довольно дрянной одежде. Если пальто Вельзевул, взятое из одного из самых качественных магазинов, не выдерживало проверку стандартной лондонской температурой, то у этих тряпок не было и вовсе никакого шанса. Этот вывод был болезненно очевиден: пальцы у человека были бледные от холода, и она приобнимала себя руками, пытаясь немного согреться.

Вельзевул, в принципе, были до фонаря все смертные беды и несовершенства людского общества. Но десятку местных денег в кармане она зачем-то материализовала — изъяв её из кассы соседнего продуктового и лишив продавца-студента половины зарплаты.

— Долгая история, вам кратко или подробно?

— Мне информативно, — кажется, в людских правилах было принято добавлять какое-то междометие вроде «пожалуйста», но Вельзевул такими мелочами не заморачивалась.

Ребёнок пожал плечами и прислонился к холодной стене, чуть поёжившись.

— Ну ошивался ваш знакомый тут неподалёку последние пару дней, стрёмный такой, на нарика похож, — половину слов Вельзевул поняла исключительно по совпадению грамматических форм. — Таскал с собой сундук какой-то, из ближайшего антиквариата стащенный. Старый такой, обшарпанный.

— Что с ним стало? — жёстко спросила Вельзевул, сжимая за спиной руки. Если эти знания попадут не туда, куда надо…

— Как раз подхожу к этому. Тут неподалёку живёт отец Гарри, священник католический, — Вельзевул поморщилась от отвращения. — Он иногда сюда приходит, деньги раздаёт, обедом кормит… Добряк, каких мало. Ну на вашего знакомого он тоже наткнулся как-то раз, решил ему проповедь прочесть или помолиться за здоровье — ну что обычно священники делают, не знаю. А тот как заорал дурным голосом и умчался в неизвестном направлении.

— Идиот.

— Наверное, я тоже так подумала. Сундук отец Гарри забрал к себе в монастырь, хотел посмотреть, что там такого страшного. А этого парня больше никто не видел.

Проклятье. Вельзевул с раздражённым шипением прошлась туда-сюда по узкому пространству, высекая ещё больше искр каблуками. Под кожей зачесались плотоядные мухи, отражая её желание взвиться роем в воздух и обглодать до костей какого-нибудь зазевавшегося прохожего. А ещё лучше — этого чёртового священника, полезшего не в своё чёртово дело! Как, вот как ей теперь вытаскивать из монастыря — где всё пропахло святостью и ладаном, двумя одинаково мерзкими запахами — нужную ей информацию?

Конечно, можно было ещё сожрать ребёнка, повинуясь своей ярости и своему голоду, но неожиданно в тёмных людских глазах Вельзевул различила что-то, что вкратце, не расписывая на двадцать листов, можно было назвать умением не задавать лишних вопросов. Навык, несомненно выученный тяжёлым трудом. Навык, который она уважала. 

Потому и решила пойти другим, довольно стандартным для демонов путём:

— А ты знаешь, куда именно в монастырь?

— Да там прятать негде особенно. Ну положим, знаю. Вас проводить?

Логичная, в общем-то, идея, но Вельзевул едва не вывернуло наизнанку от отвращения. Демону — ступить в церковь? Увольте, она себе и без ожогов на всё тело нравится.

Вельзевул подошла чуть ближе, на всякий случай сотворив в кармане очередную современную деньгу. В каком-то из локальных банков в паре километров от подворотни пронзительно завыла сирена, из ближайшего полицейского отделения выехал вооружённый наряд. 

Ребёнок смерил её заинтересованным, но абсолютно спокойным взглядом, будто по подворотням каждый день расхаживали странные люди в поисках древних шумерских текстов.

_В конце концов, может, так оно и было, мы с Вельзевул судить не берёмся. Даже я уже перестаю понимать, что там у людей творится в этом веке._

— Не нужно. Ты можешь принести мне этот ларец? — младшие демоны испарятся сразу, Хастур устроит истерику, а больше идти было некому. Тяжело было без Лигура. — Без награды не останешься.

Оставалось только надеяться — Вельзевул в целом отрицала существование слова «верить» — что ребёнок окажется достаточно смекалистым. Она опытным движением чуть-чуть подтолкнула колеблющееся сознание, заставила подумать о важном — о нескольких сытых и может быть даже тёплых днях, когда можно не думать о будущем.

Странно, мальчишка Адам об этом совсем не переживал. Его волновали киты, ядерные реакторы, друзья, что сказать маме — ну и самую малость конец света, возможно. Вельзевул подозрительно прищурилась. Ну вот и чьё поведение было нетипичным, спрашивается?

— Ну давайте схожу, — пожала плечами девочка, отвлекая демона от глубоких психологических размышлений.

На вид ей было чуть больше декады. И пусть она собиралась своровать у доброго священника, Вельзевул не могла сказать, что через пять лет очередной глупый человек попадёт без шансов на возвращение в цепкие руки адских грехов. И через десять тоже не могла. И даже через двадцать. Впрочем, рая она тоже не видела, никакой будущий святоша не осмелился бы стащить что-то у служителя церкви, тем более такого сердобольного.

Вельзевул скривила губы в презрительной гримасе. Она терпеть не могла помешанных церковников.

— Вы тут будете?

— Да, я подожду здесь.

Вельзевул глянула по сторонам. Дождь лил не переставая, а у её временного посланника из защиты от него была только старая разношенная кофта, из-под которой виднелся растянутый ворот свитера, тоже довольно древнего.

Ладно уж, сама справится.

— Окей. Вас как звать-то?

— Вельзевул.

— А, тоже родители больные были? Меня Тереза, — и с этими словами ребёнок, насвистывая что-то себе под нос, бодрой походкой отправился в глубины подворотни.

А Вельзевул, сначала в некотором оцепенении потратившая несколько бесцельных минут на созерцание старой кирпичной стены напротив, приготовилась ждать.

И даже самому Люциферу она не призналась бы, что людской ребёнок действительно её позабавил.


	3. Глава 2.

Наученная горьким бездомным опытом, Тереза давно выучила расписание локального монастыря. Обычно это знание пригождалось ей в поисках тёплого обеда или места, где можно было переждать особенно суровый холод. Ну вот сегодня оно пригодится ей для похищения антикварного сундука, всякое в жизни бывает.

В церковном здании шла очередная месса, до Терезы гулким эхом доносились старые песнопения. Добряк Гарри все эти ритуалы никогда не пропускал, значит, келья его сейчас пустовала. Сердце попыталось было отозваться стыдом и неуверенностью в ответ на мысль об ограблении безобидного старичка, но той странной тётке с чудным именем сундук был нужен явно сильнее, чем католическому служилому, да и заплатить она, судя по её внешнему виду, могла побольше.

А это означало еду, ночлег и хотя бы пару спокойных дней вкупе с призрачной возможностью не простыть под этими нескончаемыми, чтоб их, дождями.

В конце концов, Гарри тоже этот сундук не в подарок получил, так что плохого в том, чтобы передать его в руки изначальных владельцев?

Успокоив собственную совесть этим низким приёмом и не давая себе шибко задумываться над заданием, Тереза мышкой скользнула в пристройку монастыря, где находились личные помещения. В этом было преимущество монастырей перед магазинами: не было ни закрытых дверей, ни камер, ни охранников. Всё на честном слове и добрых принципах, как эти люди вообще выживали?

Дверь в келью Гарри была и вовсе приоткрыта. Тереза даже остановилась, нахмурившись: не хватало ещё, чтобы он сам был на месте, тогда за три минуты управиться не получится. А заставлять ту женщину ждать почему-то не хотелось. Странное было чувство. Будто какой-то внутренний голос, дрожа от нечеловеческого страха, советовал ей, что этого делать не стоит.

Тереза аккуратно, чтобы её не было видно, заглянула в щель между каменной стеной и старой тяжёлой дверью. Нет, крохотная каморка была абсолютно пустой, и только открытое узенькое окошко под самым потолком давало хоть какой-то свет. А ещё прям через него на старый дубовый стол попадали крупные дождевые капли — пара бумажек уже успела промокнуть. Гарри, при всей его доброте и, в целом-то, благости, был ужасно забывчивым. Поэтому и дверь приоткрыта, и окно нараспашку.

Сундук лежал на столе, запертый. Замок даже на вид был мудрёный, Тереза сомневалась, что её старой заколкой получится его вскрыть. Впрочем, это уже не её ума дело. Она скользнула внутрь, прислушиваясь к любому шороху за своей спиной, взяла сундук и сунула его в передний карман кофты. Если что, всегда можно прикинуться дурочкой и сказать, что это она хлеб с собой таскает. Вытянутой квадратной формы хлеб, подумаешь.

Итак, сундук у неё, можно возвращаться. Тереза шагнула к двери и уже взялась за тяжёлую металлическую ручку. Затормозила, крепко сжав пальцы. Вспомнила, с каким искренним теплом встречал её Гарри, если им случалось пересекаться, как он живо рассказывал истории из жизни ей и прочей беспризорной шпане, которая часто ошивалась поблизости. Обернулась. Дождь продолжал тяжело барабанить по столу, и влага уже потихоньку подкрадывалась к томику какого-то очередного святого писания.

С тяжёлым вздохом Тереза вскарабкалась на стол, промочив колени, — иначе ей было не дотянуться — и захлопнула крошечное окошко. После чего неуклюже спустилась, отодвинула всё бумажное от пролившейся воды, стряхнула часть на каменный пол, чтоб не портить дерево. Теперь у неё мёрзли мокрые руки, блестяще.

Тщательно хлопнув за собой дверью, Тереза выскочила наружу и преувеличенно спокойным шагом двинулась к воротам монастыря. Дождь нещадно хлестал её по плечам, спине и непокрытой голове. Песнопения, ничуть не изменившиеся по форме и звучанию, летели ей вслед и по всем правилам должны были вызывать чувство страшной вины и немедленное желание вернуть несчастный сундук обратно. Тереза вину не чувствовала и возвращать это старьё не собиралась. По её скромному мнению, единственное место, куда эту вещицу стоило бы вернуть, так это в ломбард, там такого дряхлого непонятно чего сколько угодно.

Вельзевул — ну разве не странное имя? — и в самом деле ждала её, покуривая сигарету. От сигареты почему-то поднимался красный дым, а не обычный бесцветный, но Тереза слабо разбиралась в табаке, поэтому предположила, что это какой-то особенный состав, и перестала обращать на это внимание.

— Держите, этот? — она вытащила сундук и протянула его женщине.

Та с видимым облегчением выдохнула и, отбросив окурок — так, что он сгорел ещё в полёте и коснулся земли уже пеплом, видимо, какое-то экологическое изобретение — забрала у неё почему-то важную ношу.

— Да, он, — она вдруг прищурилась, и Терезе стало самую малость неуютно под взглядом нечеловечески тёмных глаз, в которых невозможно было отличить радужку от зрачка. — Не боишься у церковников-то красть? Страшный грех, между прочим.

— Даже если бы боялась, раньше надо было думать, — пожала плечами Тереза и с удовольствием сунула руки в освободившийся карман. — А в грехи я не верю. Да и вообще, он же не церковный. Я просто вернула его владельцам.

— Вот как?

— Угу, — капля дождя с размаху шлепнула её по лбу. Пришлось всё же натянуть мокрый и оттого противный капюшон. — Ладно, я пойду.

То же самое чувство, велевшее ей поторапливаться с возвращением, сейчас мягко и ненавязчиво намекало, что можно отчаливать куда подальше, желательно тоже побыстрее. Тереза не привыкла игнорировать собственный инстинкт самосохранения.

— Да, пожалуй, — Вельзевул вдруг щёлкнула пальцами. — Вот. Держи.

В её руке будто сами собой образовались две банкноты. Тереза предпочла подумать, что это была невероятная ловкость рук, и спокойно взяла деньги.

— Спасибо. Вы обращайтесь, если вам ещё что-то понадобится найти. Я быстро бегаю.

— Непременно.

Тереза сделала какой-то абстрактно дружелюбный жест руками и уже собиралась было отвернуться и бодро направиться в сторону ближайшего сетевого фастфуда, чтобы впервые за неделю поесть что-то горячее, когда звонкий голос Вельзевул остановил её посреди движения:

— Тереза, минуту, — чёрт. — Ты разве не должна быть в какой-нибудь… Школе? Или как там называются нынче места, куда вас сдают на хранение родители?

Даже не просто чёрт — дьявол!

Тереза развернулась с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое была способна. Ладно, раз она решила поинтересоваться, то ещё никуда не позвонила и сюда не мчатся люди из служб опеки, может, она вообще просто спросила, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть и пойти по делам дальше, все взрослые так делают. Это ничего не значит, ничего не значит, надо придумать что-то, чем она обычно отбрехивалась от волнующихся прохожих по вечерам…

— Так лето же! — над их головами словно в подтверждение её слов прогремел гром. — Каникулы, всё такое. Вот я и гуляю.

Ведь все нормальные дети гуляют по подворотням и воруют сундуки из монастырей.

Хотя Вельзевул не походила на человека, который знает многих детей. Она вообще не выглядела шибко общительной.

И — словно метафорическая гроза прошла над буйной головой Терезы — Вельзевул кивнула, не сводя с неё пристального и слишком светлого взгляда. Дальше сценарий был уже примерно известен: сейчас они попрощаются ещё раз, разойдутся, и минут через пять Тереза будет спокойно поедать свой дешёвый бургер, запивая его не менее дешёвым чаем, а Вельзевул заниматься своими важными делами, связанными с ломбардом и старыми сундуками.

Всегда всё так и заканчивалось.

— Ладно, — слабые ноты сомнения ещё звучали в голосе Вельзевул, но угроза звонка в надлежащие отделения, всегда висящая над Терезой, уже миновала. — Не задерживаю.

Намёк Тереза поняла. Снова махнула рукой, повернулась на каблуках и пошла в противоположную сторону от своей таинственной пятиминутной знакомой. Руки она спрятала в центральный карман и крепко сжала в пальцах деньги. Ради этого она бы стащила ещё пару старых сундуков откуда угодно.

Подворотня вывела её на довольно широкую улицу. Тереза влилась в людской поток и беззаботно поплыла по течению. Спустя несколько минут размеренного движения она вдруг остановилась — перед ничем не примечательным старым зданием стояли полицейские автомобили, всё вокруг было перетянуто лентами. И разумеется, процентов двадцать из движущейся людской массы останавливалось для более подробного изучения места происшествия — то есть поглазеть.

— Что случилось, вы не в курсе? — взволнованно переговаривались вокруг крайне активные граждане.

Над толпой стоял ровный гул.

— Да говорят, ограбление, — вырвался вдруг из общей массы чей-то деловитый мужской голос. — Сейф какой-то вскрыли.

— Изнутри! — добавил крикливый женский.

Понятно, дальше можно не слушать. Тереза стала мужественно пробиваться к выходу из толпы, умело орудуя плечами и собственным небольшим ростом. Дискуссия на увлекательную и несомненно близкую собравшимся по профессиональной ориентации тему «как изнутри открыть сейф» разворачивалась за её спиной со скоростью, близкой к сверхзвуковой. Тереза даже до края скопления не успела добраться, когда в воздухе, словно пистолетные выстрелы, прозвучали первые оскорбления: в скудоумии и крайней ненаблюдательности.

В более красочных выражениях, конечно.

Вот вроде взрослые, а безнадёжно глупые люди, думала Тереза с подобием жалости: ей-то ладно, а им ведь жить ещё с такими мозгами. Ну в самом деле, какой дурак подумает, что охраняемый банковский сейф можно вскрыть изнутри? Особенно учитывая натыканную повсюду электронику и несколько слоёв безопасности.

Вывод? Это просто невозможно, а полицейские и всевозможные гражданские активисты просто не в ту сторону копают.

И так, полностью уверенная в своей правоте, Тереза свернула в сторону ближайшей кафешки.


	4. Глава 3.

Шумерские тексты забрали из бесконечной жизни Вельзевул и Дагон — больше специалистов не нашлось, а доверять невесть кому не хотелось — несколько долгих дней, проведённых над старыми свитками. Демоны не знают людских болезней, но спина у Вельзевул болела до сих пор, а Дагон вот уже второй час лежала на соседнем диване, положив на глаза ватки, пропитанные чаем. Неизвестно, из какого века и из какой глуши она вытащила это чудо народной медицины, но судя по блаженному её выражению лица и здоровому поблескиванию чешуи на щеках, метод помогал. 

— Так как, говоришь, ты вытащила их из церкви? — поинтересовалась Дагон. — У меня от этой святости плавники меж пальцев сохнут.

— Я не вытаскивала, я похожа, по-твоему, на Кроули? — байка про полезшего в церковь за своим ангелочком Эдемского змея была известна во всех низших кругах ада, Люцифер, помнится, хохотал так, что на головы пары сотен грешников сверху успешно рухнули сталактиты. _Да на самом деле там максимум четырёх зашибло, Вельзевул опять приукрашивает._ — Смертному повелела, и всё. 

— Через сколько он будет наш? 

Вельзевул перестала задумчиво перебирать меж пальцев сигарету и зажгла её наконец, выпустила в воздух красный ядовитый дым. 

— Не завтра и не послезавтра. 

Между ней и Дагон это означало «практически никогда». Последняя приподнялась на локте, отлепила одну из ваток от своего лица, подняла третье веко и внимательно уставилась на Вельзевул крайне заинтригованным правым глазом. 

— Как так? Громадные мухи вокруг и гнойные язвы на лице не обеспечили тебе мгновенную бесконечную преданнность? 

— Я без этого, Дагон, ну прояви ты уважение. 

— Ого, — ответила ей Дагон, князь преисподней, верховный демон, многотысячелетняя опасная тварь. И замолчала. 

Не просто замолчала. С каким-то намёком замолчала, просто молчать умели только подвластные ей чёртовы рыбы. Вельзевул, разозлившись, выдохнула алое пламя вместо дыма. Потолок в очередной раз слегка подкоптился. 

Ненадолго повисла тишина. 

— Ну что ты хочешь от меня услышать, з-з-зараза! — не выдержала Вельзевул. 

— Да ничего, — пожала плечами Дагон. Тоже с каким-то намёком. — Ну может, как ты жужжишь смешно. Когда в следующий раз наверх? 

Вельзевул уже приготовилась взвиться чёрным роем и устроить драку не на жизнь, а на смерть — как тогда, в четырнадцатом веке; помнится, они в итоге развоплотились и как два идиота собирали себе новые воплощения — сами, долго и унизительно, потому что Люцифер сделал вид, что не знает обоих, и самоустранился от ликвидации последствий. Эти тела продержались до сих пор.

Но нежелание повторять этот мучительный процесс сотворения себе сосуда из плоти и крови — и только оно, ничего больше! — взяло верх. Вельзевул опустилась обратно в своё кресло и зажгла очередную сигарету. 

Дагон в течение всей демонстрации княжеской власти успела поменять старые ватные диски на свежие, пропитанные чайным кипятком, и возложить их на оба глаза. 

— Ближе к четвергу, вечером. Ты одна выдержишь? 

— Нет, устрою забастовку и сброшу Владыку с трона. 

— Не знаю, зачем я вообще с тобой общаюсь. 

— А с кем ещё? — философски заметила Дагон. Крыть было нечем. — Нет, ну хотя, конечно, у тебя теперь и на земле знакомств хватает... 

— Дагон. 

— Да? 

— З-з-заткнись.

Дагон подняла руки и действительно замолкла, целиком уйдя в медитацию под своими чёртовыми чайными ватками. Вельзевул погасила сигарету об чьё-то прошение об отпуске и вернулась к работе. 

Офисный стол соправителя Ада напоминал вавилонскую башню в нескольких шагах от завершения — центральная стопка бумаг, основанием которой служили толстые пергаменты родом века так из двенадцатого, почти касалась новомодными лакированными страничками потолка. Справа и далее от основной конструкции возвышался местный аналог горы Эльбрус — статистика рабочих областей, следом шла выполненная с глубоким уважением к размерам оригинала копия всей горной цепи Гималаи — приказы и распоряжения крайней важности, и, наконец, с левого края скромно примостилась Эйфелева башня из разноцветных стикеров — записки лично Люцифера. 

Что тут говорить, адская документация была адской в самом прямом смысле этого слова, несмотря на то, что бюрократию как явление изобрели ангелы, чем по сей день невероятно гордились и что считали одним из самых благих своих творений. Вельзевул оценила их жестокость по отношению к давним врагам — сидеть круглыми сутками над статистикой и отчётностью было выше чьих угодно сил. 

Новомодная колонка в её кабинете покорно подстроилась под настроение хозяйки и включила что-то из классического. Вполне может быть, что композитор именно этой мелодии сейчас извивается ужом на раскалённой сковороде. Ах, ирония. 

Вельзевул наугад вытащила какую-то бумажку и углубилась в чтение. 

Она дочитала до пятой строчки, а потом увидела сочетание «католический монастырь». Всё. Дальше смысла читать не было, предыдущее содержание документа усвистало примерно туда, где уже томились какие-то административные проблемы, расписание на следующий квартал и задолженный Хастуру табак локального посева.

Что-то в словах девочки — Терезы, неожиданно присвистало из забвения людское имя — не давало ей покоя. Социальная система смертных Вельзевул была знакома так же хорошо, как Люциферу была знакома детская психология. 

То есть, исходя из неначавшегося Армагеддона, незнакома. 

Но какие-то детали надземного быта она помнила. И в каждой из них родители позиционировались как основные защитники нетрудоспособной и не умеющей себя обеспечивать особи, порой чрезмерно хорошо выполняющие свою работу — ах, сколько потрясающе размашистых конфликтов, ссор и истерик родилось из этого определения! Сколько психологических проблем, которые волочились за несчастным недорослем годами до столкновения с приличным психотерапевтом и любовно передавались из поколения в поколение, как редкая генетическая зараза! 

Так вот, эти самые родители никогда бы не отпустили ребёнка гулять без прикрытия в виде странного круга неправильной формы, через который не проходила вода — зонт, кажется, или зонтик, попробуй разберись, в чём разница. Или без чего угодно, чтобы прикрыть голову — важный для людского здоровья орган. 

При этом словах Терезы не было откровенной лжи — если бы она была, на земле уже не было бы самой Терезы, потому что Вельзевул очень не любила, когда ей пытались открыто солгать. Однако и правдой её слова назвать никак не получалось. 

Поразительное явление. 

— Дагон. 

— Ты всё-таки решила попробовать мою чайную терапию? — немедленно отозвался её заместитель, последний компетентный на весь ад. 

Как показывала прямо сейчас практика, проблема кадров была болезненно актуальна не только в людских офисах. 

— Когда рехнусь окончательно, тогда и попробую, — отрезала Вельзевул. — Присмотри тут за всем, я сейчас. 

И переместилась наверх до того, как Дагон успела дать свой крайне уместный комментарий. 

Наверху по-прежнему лило, но теперь ещё хуже: мелкие капельки неслись с небес и, подхваченные ветром, летали по улицам противными влажными стайками, оседали на одежде и щекотали лицо. Вельзевул стёрла пальцем особо заметную гематому со щеки, усилием воли спрятала под кожей всех своих мух и огляделась. 

В стремлении поскорее выбраться из офиса, она прыгнула в первое вспомнившееся ей место, и это был один из центральных парков, где задерживали предателя Кроули. Внутренне содрогнувшись — образ сидящего в ванне со святой водой демона теперь надолго останется у неё в памяти — она понадеялась, что не встретит здесь мятежного сородича, и пошла по следам собственной энергии. 

Минуты через три ей надоело. 

Ближайшая дорога изогнулась чёрной ядовитой змеёй и жадно вгрызлась в цемент высокого офисного здания. Люди продолжали бегать по ней и по первому этажу, совершенно не замечая неожиданного ремонта. Вельзевул шагала вперёд, и перед ней искривлялись мостовые, проламывались древние кладки, затопило пару старых подвалов, в друг друга влетели два грузовика, один тут же взорвался... Дорога продолжала петлять. 

Она как раз проходила по какой-то нелепо освещённой улице поперёк людского потока, когда одна из выбравшихся наружу мух почувствовала знакомое присутствие. Вельзевул устремила взгляд сквозь людей — не очень приятное зрелище — и наткнулась на Терезу, невозмутимо шагающую ей навстречу — без зонта и даже без зонтика — и грызущую яблоко. 

Мух пришлось отзывать силой. 

— Тереза, — окликнула Вельзевул, когда они поравнялись. 

Чёрная дорога уступила место обычной кладке — часть прохожих споткнулась на ровном месте и продолжила движение в нескольких километрах от изначального маршрута. Некоторые этого даже не заметили. Вельзевул лишний раз уверилась, что Армагеддон со всеми его уничтожениями цивилизаций уже малость запаздывал. 

Сосредоточенно-суровый взгляд человеческого ребёнка — звучало как оксюморон — сосредоточился на ней, чуть посветлел: 

— Вельзевул! Здрасьте, — она изящно развернулась и пошла слева от демона. — Снова проблемы со старыми сундуками? 

— Нет, с ними всё прекрасно, — Тереза радостно улыбнулась — её правда обрадовала судьба старых шумерских предсказаний о власти тьмы над миром и парочки заклинаний для вызова напастей вроде средневековой чумы? Невозможный ребёнок.

Они прошлись вместе несколько сотен метров. Тереза сосредоточенно грызла яблоко. Мухи Вельзевул жадно вились вокруг стремительно уменьшающегося сочного огрызка и вокруг константной по размеру детской сладкой плоти. Вельзевул выжидала. 

Терпение никогда не было её коньком. 

— Тебя ничего не смущает? — спросила она наконец, остановившись и щёлкнув за спиной пальцами. 

Людской поток теперь обтекал их, будто не замечая. Тереза тоже остановилась, прищурилась, внимательно оглядела её с ног до головы, отогнала от себя особенно обнаглевшую муху и задумчиво отгрызла от яблока очередной кусок. После чего пожала плечами. 

— Не-а. А должно?

— Даже не знаю, — окрасила сарказмом голос Вельзевул. Хастур бы уже валялся в ногах и умолял простить ему его недогадливость. — Мухи? 

— А, это-то, — Тереза ловко зашвырнула огрызок в близстоящую урну. Мухи вокруг неё взвыли бы, если бы могли это делать, наблюдая за полётом остатков сладкой мякоти. — Да чего их бояться, они обычно безобидные. 

— Обычно? 

— Ага. Единственный раз, когда они напрягали, был когда они сидели на трупе и то ли размножались на нём, то ли ели его же. 

— Скорее всего и то, и то, — елейным голосом сообщила Вельзевул. 

Тереза сморщила нос: 

— Ну спасибо. 

Вельзевул хмыкнула, потом осознала, что хмыкнула, и тут же нахмурилась, пока никто не заметил это бездарное проявление слабости. 

А потом она ещё раз прогнала в голове произнесённую Терезой фразу. 

— И когда же десяти-с чем-то-летний ребёнок умудрился полюбоваться на трупы? 

— Тринадцатилетний. 

Интерес смешался с недоумением. Потом с озарением, если это понятие вообще было применимо к демону. Специфика рода человеческого — одна из многих и ещё далеко не самая идиотская — заключалась в очень странных манипуляциях с собственным количеством полных оборотов вокруг солнца. Пока молодые особи почему-то настаивали на конкретике, особи, разменявшие пятый десяток, кокетливо размывали свой возраст декады на две с лишним. Чёртовы люди, заключила Вельзевул, нельзя, что ли, всем одинаково думать?

— Совсем другое дело. Так всё же? 

— Да всё как обычно, — Тереза вдруг свернула левее. — Вам куда, кстати?

Вельзевул решила не раскрывать все карты. Не признаваться же людскому ребёнку, что она и на землю-то поднялась только затем, чтобы расспросить его о наличии родителей. 

В чём, учитывая новые подробности чужой короткой биографии, она уже сильно сомневалась. 

— Я просто гуляю, так что никуда. 

— Пойдёмте тогда в парк ближайший, там народу будет поменьше, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Тереза свернула влево, уводя их всё дальше от толпы. 

Мудрое решение, учитывая, что какой-то глупец пару минут назад умудрился задеть её локтем и мухи Вельзевул уже почти выяснили, кто это был. Глядишь, и до дома сегодня доберётся без происшествий... 

Вельзевул вернулась вниманием к своему попутчику. Кофта у Терезы — та же самая — была насквозь мокрая, как и короткие, неровно стриженные чёрные лохмы. Наверняка это было холодно. И ещё это совершенно точно было противно. 

Вельзевул щёлкнула пальцами, отводя от них потихоньку усиливающийся дождь.

Исключительно потому, что её мухам влага тоже не нравилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чудесные Вельзевул и Тереза: vk.com/wall-150112718_884?from=wall-150112718&post_add#post_add (автор: vk.com/club150112718)


	5. Глава 4.

Тереза перепрыгивала через лужи. Делала она это вовсе не потому, что пребывала в данный момент времени в весёлом и игривом настроении или испытывала довольно распространённое в своей возрастной группе желание покрасоваться. Нет, увы, всё было прозаичнее: если бы она шла прямо, как делали все нормальные люди вокруг и как делала Вельзевул, то промочила бы кроссовки окончательно.

Одна из луж оказалась слишком большой, поэтому её пришлось огибать по бордюру, неловко размахивая руками. Вельзевул же, которая, казалось, вообще не обращала внимание на какой-то миниатюрный потоп под ногами, не сделала никаких попыток избежать столкновения себя и лужи и прошла прямо по ней, ещё успев покоситься на Терезу с недоумением.

Тереза в долгу не осталась и покосилась в сторону Вельзевул с ещё большим недоумением, потому что чужая обувь магическим образом осталась абсолютно сухой даже после путешествия через локальное асфальтное озеро, довольно типичное украшение любой локации Лондона. Да и всей Англии тоже, если честно.

Ладно, откуда ей знать, как ведёт себя хорошая обувь при агрессивном столкновении с влагой?

— Ну в общем, шлялась я как-то по Хакни, дело уже под вечер было, — начала рассказывать Тереза, как только опасный участок был преодолён и она возобновила свои неуклюжие скачки. — И там рядом с парком — ну, Виктории, понятно дело, он там единственный…

Тереза чуть притормозила с рассказом, потому что Вельзевул вдруг сощурилась куда-то в пространство, будто пыталась разглядеть парк Виктории прямиком сквозь приличный объём разделяющего их города и понять, как он соотносится с районом Хакни.

При этом на протяжении всего этого напряжённого размышления Вельзевул даже не подумала замедлить шаг и успела почтить присутствием своих сапог ещё пару-тройку луж. Ни разу, к её чести, не споткнувшись. Тереза слегка восхитилась — и довольно сильно заволновалась, потому что некоторые-то и смотря под ноги умудряются грохнуться, а тут…

В конце концов Вельзевул дёрнула плечами, убрала часть жёстких на вид чёрных волос за ухо и кивнула, мол, продолжай. Тереза искренне понадеялась, что всё это время она просто рисовала в голове карту города, а не нарушала законы физики и здравого смысла.

Зная Вельзевул даже пару дней, она, впрочем, несильно бы удивилась, если бы правдой оказалось всё же второе.

Впрочем, речь шла не об этом:

— … Да, так вот. Рядом с парком сидел бездомный. Он там всегда сидел, потому что больше негде, а там много народу ходит — знаете, наверняка, эту схему, какая-нибудь сердобольная мамаша пятак да подбросит, — Тереза обогнула очередную лужу и неловко оступилась — дала о себе знать натёртая влажной обувью мозоль.

Вельзевул схватила её за руку цепкими, как железные клещи, пальцами. Несмотря на то, что она была в перчатках и прочей подходящей к погоде тёплой одежде, прикосновение даже сквозь чёрную кожу и ткань толстовки обожгло холодом. Тереза подумала было вырваться, но чужая рука лишь осторожно, хоть и чуточку деревянно, дёрнула её обратно и твёрдо поставила обратно на землю. С секунду Вельзевул внимательно изучала свою ладонь на предплечье Терезы, потом медленно разжала пальцы.

Прошло ещё несколько секунд задумчивого молчания.

— Ты сильно холоднее стандартной детской температуры, — честно сказать, иногда Вельзевул напоминала Терезе очень странного профессора какого-то мудрёного колледжа, который последние сорок лет преподавал какой-то отвлечённый от реальной жизни предмет — математику? — и потому как-то забыл о существовании мира за пределами формул и прочих страшных вещей. — Держи.

Она стащила с шеи собственный багровый шарф и водрузила его на Терезу. В прямом смысле «на» — половина шарфа оказалась на макушке, другая неуклюже повисла на плече. Вельзевул склонила голову в сторону, пришла, видимо, к внутреннему выводу, что ей это зрелище не нравится, и поправила ткань, аккуратно повязав его поверх старой толстовки.

Тереза наблюдала за этими махинациями молча, слишком ошарашенная, чтобы немедленно выдать адекватную реакцию, поэтому пропустила момент, когда начать отказываться ещё было уместно. Пришлось нагонять:

— А… Да что вы, он же — ну, ваш…

Она хотела было отдать подарок — или это временное одолжение?.. — обратно, но Вельзевул выразительно глянула на неё пугающе светлыми глазами, и хотя в этом взгляде не было ничего даже приблизительно похожего на угрозу, возвращать вещь расхотелось. Тогда Тереза позволила себе в неё закутаться и спрятала в красной ткани нос, наслаждаясь теплом и едва различимым запахом, похожим на запах странного красного дыма.

Вельзевул одобрительно кивнула и подняла воротник пальто. Тереза ощутила сильный укол вины: прекрасно, она теперь мёрзнуть будет, что ли?

— Так что там с бездомным и парком? — прежде, чем Тереза успела что-то предпринять, Вельзевул невозмутимо пошла дальше.

И подувший холодный ветер, казалось, волновал её не сильнее, чем международные корпорации волновала проблема глобального потепления.

— А, ну в общем, да. Я там шла как-то раз, и он почему-то не сидел, а лежал. Я подошла поближе — ну, вдруг плохо человеку, что, мимо пройти?

— Большинство обычно так и делают, — меланхолично отметила Вельзевул.

Тереза ощетинилась:

— Ну, а я не большинство! — чем заслужила себе очередной удивлённо-позабавленный взгляд. — Я подошла, увидела кучу мух в районе глаз, ушей и носа, поняла, что это явно не болезнь, вызвала полицию и ушла оттуда.

На самом деле, всё было далеко не так изящно, как она пересказала. Сначала, что было совершенно неважно, Тереза пыталась побороть собственную дурноту, потом на негнущихся ногах добралась до ближайшего телефонного автомата и потратила чуть ли не последние деньги на оплату звонка, сухим голосом сообщила, что в парке лежит труп, и стала ждать. Только когда прибыл наряд и бездомного забрали, она ушла из парка.

И уж совершенно необязательно было рассказывать Вельзевул, как она дотащилась в итоге не до магазина, куда шла изначально, а до монастыря и до отца Гарри, на которого вывалила всю эту историю со всеми подробностями и с которым потом сидела и чуть ли не дышала в пакетик, стараясь успокоиться.

В такие моменты она особенно ощущала собственное одиночество. Любой нормальный ребёнок мог хотя бы матери выговориться.

— С моральной точки зрения ты поступила правильно, — сообщила Вельзевул абсолютно безразличным тоном. — С эгоцентричной — глупо.

— А что такое эгоцентричная точка зрения?

Вельзевул в очередной раз повернулась к ней, пришпилив к земле слишком внимательным и умным для взрослого человека взглядом.

— А вам разве это в школе не рассказывают?

Тереза закусила губу, молясь, чтобы за шарфом этого не было видно. От такого не отвертишься. Хотя, с другой стороны, она честно не знала, учат ли в школе хоть чему-нибудь полезному.

— О таких ситуациях, я думаю, нигде не рассказывают. Школа в жизненном плане довольно бесполезное место, — по крайней мере, парочка её старших знакомых так говорила. Они, правда, не совсем в обычные школы ходили, но с другой стороны, они в них хотя бы ходили. — Так всё-таки?

— Вот как? — протянула Вельзевул. Что-то подсказывало Терезе, что в этот раз отговорка сработала не на все сто процентов и даже не на пятьдесят. — Ладно уж, устрою тебе урок лингвистики.

Что такое лингвистика, Тереза тоже помнила довольно смутно, но кивнула и приготовилась слушать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы отвлечь Вельзевул от её очевидно не проработанного плана по уклонению от вопросов о школе.

— «Эго» с латыни — «я», центр он и есть центр. Эгоцентризм, отсюда — преследование исключительно собственных интересов, — может, Тереза была не так уж и далека от правды, а Вельзевул на самом деле работала профессором, просто другого направления. — Ты совершила общественно-правильный поступок в целом, но мало кому в здравом уме приятно и вообще нужно смотреть на гниющий труп.

— Как видите, я справилась.

— Вижу.

Тереза мимолётом подумала, что если учителя в школе были бы хоть примерно похожи на Вельзевул, то она училась бы с огромным удовольствием.

Увы, эта мысль поспешно отправилась куда-то в район прочих несбыточных мечтаний вроде регулярной крыши над головой и тёплой одежды в холодную погоду.

Ладно, и так неплохо. Тереза опять запрыгнула на бордюр и широко расставила руки, балансируя.

— Бессмысленная какая-то программа, — и чуть не рухнула с него. — Что у вас, даже обязательной латыни больше нет?

— Не-а, — потому что это точно было за гранью фантастики.

Конечно, наверняка в приличных школах были какие-нибудь литературные кружки для избранных зануд, где только и делали, что читали всякие скучные вещи вроде этой самой латыни. Но явно не в тех краях, в которых случилось обитать и обучаться основам Терезе. Впрочем, потом она и от этих краёв отказалась.

И вовсе ей не хотелось изучать эту самую латынь, которую, по всей видимости, прекрасно знала Вельзевул. Тереза не оставляла попыток выяснить её профессию или хотя бы область интересов, но границы пока получались до невозможного широкие: то биология с этими насекомыми, то археология с этими сундуками, то вот теперь загадочная — и вовсе не интересная! — лингвистика…

— Обмельчала порода… — буркнула себе под нос Вельзевул и вдруг повысила голос: — Ты сейчас свалишься.

— Не-а!

— Ловить не буду, пойдёшь домой насквозь промокшая.

В её словах не было ничего неожиданного, Америка не открылась, озарение не снизошло, но от упоминания несуществующего дома Тереза вдруг сникла и угрюмо засунула руки в карманы. А потом и вовсе спрыгнула с бордюра.

Как бы она ни старалась, она не могла отделаться от этой мерзкой мысли, что дома у неё, по сути своей, нет. И с каждым разом, когда Тереза случайно про это вспоминала, лгать об обратном становилось всё тяжелее.

Другого объяснения тому, что случилось буквально в следующее мгновение, у неё просто не было.

— Не страшно, некуда.

Вельзевул остановилась. Тереза, осознав, что она сдуру ляпнула, остановилась тоже и втянула голову в плечи. Если побежать сейчас, то она доберётся до выхода из парка, смешается с толпой, уйдёт по переходу и затеряется под землёй. Вельзевул не производила впечатление человека, который погонится за удирающим тринадцатилеткой. А если она всё-таки куда-то позвонит, достаточно будет просто попрятаться пару дней в совсем глубоких трущобах, пока про этот вызов все забудут. Всегда забывают. 

Тереза напрягла болезненно занывшие ноги. Ещё шарф этот придётся забрать. Или оставить? И как?

— Успокойся, — вдруг прорвался сквозь пелену круживших вокруг неё вопросов неизменно невозмутимый голос Вельзевул.

Интересно, а если с небес кровавый дождь пойдёт, её это тоже не особо удивит? 

— А вы не собираетесь закатывать истерику и звонить в полицию?

— А похоже, что собираюсь?

— Да кто вас, взрослых, знает, — какая-то тщательно маскируемая злость всё-таки прорвалась в голос, горькая, обиженная.

Вельзевул тяжело вздохнула, и абсолютно из ниоткуда Терезе в затылок врезалась какая-то крупная, судя по низкому жужжанию, муха. Та от неожиданности аж вздрогнула.

— Не собираюсь.

Тереза с облегчением вздохнула: за время их короткого знакомства она уже поняла, что ложь Вельзевул не признавала. Ни от себя, ни от других. И вообще казалась довольно адекватной по сравнению со всеми, кто ей до этого встречался, и от неё даже не исходило это нервное чувство затаённого вреда, так может…

Нет, оборвала себя Тереза, не дав мысли и шанса окончательно сформироваться.

— Но вот объяснение предпочла бы выслушать.

Вот тебе, пожалуйста, и уникальное поведение. Лишь колоссальным усилием воли Тереза подавила раздражённый вздох. Все взрослые действовали по одинаковой системе, и она даже не сомневалась, что в конце этого разговора Вельзевул всё-таки устроит ей крайне неприятный разговор с какой-то очередной социальной группировкой, отвечающей за таких беспризорников, и…

Честно, ей даже не хотелось думать, какой ад разверзнется потом.

— Да что там объяснять, — буркнула она. — А есть вариант сделать вид, что я этого вообще не говорила, и продолжить обсуждать лингвистику?

— Нет.

Ладно, попробовать всё равно стоило.


	6. Глава 5.

Вельзевул уже не особо сомневалась, какую именно правду она рано или поздно выведает. Но она не ожидала, что услышит её именно в таких словах: жёстких, болезненных, злых. Это было совершенно непохоже на ту Терезу, которую она успела узнать за пару дней, мнимо беззаботную и весёлую, не склонную к долгим переживаниям. Ощущение было странное. Будто ты поднял за шкирку щенка цербера, с виду абсолютно беспомощного, которого уже собирались отдавать на корм из-за его неподходящего для работы в Аду характера, а тот вдруг взял да разодрал тебе ладонь ядовитыми зубами.

Наверное, именно поэтому Вельзевул захотела узнать, что стояло за этим оскалом. В угрюмом взгляде Терезы отчётливо читалось недоверие — что было абсолютно естественно и понятно — и какой-то тщательно маскируемый страх.

И вот эта людская эмоция, обычно приносившая Вельзевул тёмное, сытное удовольствие, сейчас вызывала у неё лишь неловкое желание окружить ребёнка собственным роем — и вовсе не для того, чтобы обглодать до костей, чего можно было легко ожидать от Князя Ада.

В конце концов, наверняка в этом испуге виноваты люди — кто же ещё может навредить человеку, как не его собрат. А Вельзевул не любила, когда люди вставали на пути её подробных извилистых планов по достижению её интересных целей. И Тереза была одной из этих целей.

_На самом деле, испытываемые Вельзевул на данный момент эмоции были гораздо сложнее и требовали тщательного внутреннего анализа, который помог бы избежать многих проблем заранее. Но, увы, как и все мои верные демоны, Вельзевул считала такое изобретение, как рефлексию, современной дуростью примерно того же сорта, что и отсутствие латыни в официальной школьной программе Лондона._

Будто реагируя на мрачное настроение владыки Ада, над парком сошлись почти чёрные тучи. Дождь, неприятная морось которого в страхе разлеталась прочь от демонической магии, вдруг хлынул с новой силой, и даже слабые чары Вельзевул не могли целиком оградить их от начавшегося ливня. Конечно, её власть над пространством на этом не заканчивалась, но непроницаемый «пузырь» был бы слишком заметным.

Тереза тут же насупилась, прячась от дождя, и стала похожа на намокшего воробья. В её разуме, играя друг с другом в догонялки, сменяли друг друга мысль о быстром побеге, теряющая популярность, раздражение от мокрой кофты и непроходящая тревога за собственную тайну. А ещё она была голодная, вдруг уловила Вельзевул, и то яблоко было её первой едой за последние восемнадцать часов.

Пара дозорных мух, отправленные патрулировать периметр парка на случай незваных гостей, уютно грелись под обогревателем, который был неуклюже зацеплён за причудливую небольшую вывеску. Вельзевул, последний раз заходившая куда-то за людской едой в девятнадцатом веке, признала в заведении современный аналог трактира и положила ладонь на дрожащее плечо Терезы. В этом жесте не было практического смысла: сказать, куда надо идти, можно было и словами.

Но часть болезненного напряжения тут же исчезла из чужого сознания, поэтому Вельзевул руку не убрала и просто повернула в сторону своих патрульных.

— Куда вы?

— В кафе, — прочла вывеску Вельзевул — понапридумывали непонятно чего, и чем это слово отличается от того, которым они обозначают напиток из кофейных зёрен? — Или ты хочешь под дождём мокнуть?

— Нет, но я… — Тереза беспокойно потёрла ладонью плечо. — Я как-то редко в кафе бываю, сами понимаете.

Честно сказать, Вельзевул поняла не сразу. Когда условности существования в активно развивающейся капиталистической модели социума сложились в единую картинку у неё в голове, она раздражённо фыркнула.

— Ерунда, — и щёлкнула пальцами в кармане.

В один и тот же банк второй раз за последнюю неделю выехал несколько раздосадованный полицейский наряд.

_Почему в один и тот же? Правильно, потому что Вельзевул было лень искать какой-то другой._

Они уселись в самом тёмном уголке и без того не самого освещённого заведения, где обеим было комфортно. Вельзевул позволила неестественной черноте скользнуть в глаза, во взлохмаченных волосах тут же затерялись невысокие рога — одна из многих пар, но хоть лоб не так чесался. Тереза же с радостью спряталась в необитаемый угол, локтем смахнула оттуда паучка — на его место тут же приземлилась приставленная к ребёнку муха. Шарф Вельзевул закрывал добрую половину чужого лица, поэтому обычный человек мог разглядеть только недружелюбно сверкающие тёмные глаза.

Демонам, конечно, людские тряпки не преграда, но какой смысл следить за мимикой, если можно следить за мыслями?

Официант, засыпающий на ходу, положил между посетителями две картонки. К защите в виде шарфа немедленно прибавилось меню — судя по надписи сверху, так назывались эти карточки с доступной к употреблению едой. Вельзевул в очередной и, судя по всему, не последний раз за день глубоко вздохнула.

Проходившие мимо витрины студенты неожиданно ощутили страшный голод при виде привлекательно обсыпанных пудрой эклеров. Двое, сидевшие на диете последние четыре месяца и бдительно избегавшие предательских оповещений о скидках в локальных пекарнях, продержались дольше всех. Вельзевул добавила в чужое сомнение нежный запах ванили, и последняя линия обороны пала — шумная компания ввалилась внутрь, немедленно заливая пол водой со своих зонтов и отвлекая внимание.

— Итак? — спросила Вельзевул.

Тереза нехотя отложила картонку и устало взъерошила пальцами волосы.

— Ничего интересного, — предупредила она уже по привычке. Вельзевул усомнилась — тоже по привычке. — Я последние полгода перебиваюсь в Лондоне, а так, изначально, жила в Ситтингборне, потом успешно оттуда свалила.

Карту окрестностей Лондона Вельзевул помнила ещё хуже, чем карту Лондона, учитывая, что после очередной масштабной мясорубки почти восьмидесятилетней давности количество маленьких и совершенно одинаковых населённых пунктов вокруг столицы опять умудрилось возрасти.

— Это же за пятьдесят километров от Лондона.

— Ну да, — пожала плечами Тереза, к которой вроде бы вернулась её внешняя невозмутимость. — Так там же вокзал. На поезд сел и поехал, главное, улизнуть от кондуктора. Я просто из вагона в вагон перебегала между станциями.

Хоть не пешком шла, уже что-то.

— А что такого плохого было в Ситтингборне?

Тереза с омерзением фыркнула, в точности как Дагон, которой предложили позагорать на пляже, даже носы они морщили так же.

— Да всё!..

Здесь проснувшийся официант решил всё-таки вспомнить, что в кафе сидит не только шумная и щедро заказавшая по горячему на человека компания. Вельзевул бы с радостью выдрала ему язык — не мог на две минуты попозже подойти со своими вопросами? — но вместо этого лишь махнула ладонью в сторону Терезы, чтобы та заказывала первой. Когда этот невозможный ребёнок тыкнул пальцем в первый попавшийся чай, Вельзевул всё же изволила проглядеть местную стряпню.

Конечно, ничего нормального не было. Она выбрала наугад какие-то пирожные — одно с яблоками, повинуясь собственной памяти, — и взяла себе кофе покрепче.

Тереза проводила взглядом официанта, пока тот не скрылся за стойкой, и только после этого продолжила, уже гораздо сдержаннее:

— Да всё там было плохо. Приют ужасный, чуть ли не с тараканами, относились как к собаке, старшие ребята напоминали маньяков, заставляли ходить в эту убогую девчачью гимназию, где на тебя тоже смотрели как на мусор…

Так уж и быть, Вельзевул не стала ей говорить, что в былые века женщинам вообще образование не предлагалось, даже в столь убогой форме. Что-то ей подсказывало, что дело было абсолютно не в этом.

— Ну не могла я там больше, — закончила девочка вдруг дрогнувшим голосом.

Вельзевул насторожилась: со слезами она работать не умела в принципе, это был абсолютно не её профиль. Если чувство голода она, будучи владыкой чревоугодия, угадывала безошибочно и легко с ним разбиралась — как правило, антиподом оного, безбожным обжорством, то с другими людскими эмоциями ситуация обстояла гораздо сложнее.

И всё равно что-то мерзкое, противное зашевелилось в груди, когда она заметила, с какой силой Тереза сжала пальцы обеих ладоней в замок.

Разве такой по всем божественным правилам должна быть жизнь обычного — вполне себе добродетельного — ребёнка? Вельзевул знала, как беспощадна Она бывала к тем, кто не вписывался в рамки божественного замысла, испытала это на своей изрядно потрёпанной шкуре. Но чем праматери существования не угодили ни в чём не виноватые и как правило нормальные дети?

Вельзевул потёрла переносицу. Словно она вернулась в далёкое прошлое, ещё до своего дурацкого развоплощения, словно вокруг сидят Люцифер и Дагон, и они смотрят, как распространяется по миру чума, как гибнут обыкновенные люди, не идеальные и не чудовищные, и точно так же пытаются найти ответ на этот вопрос, и точно так же не находят.

— Здесь, конечно, тоже не сахар, — добавила Тереза, будто разговаривала сама с собой. — Но всяко лучше. И я не жалею, и совершенно не хочу туда возвращаться!

С последними словами она яростно уставилась на Вельзевул, будто думала, что её силой потащат обратно в этот несчастный городишко, название которого успешно испарилось из демонической памяти, стыдливо осознав свою крайнюю бесполезность и самоустранившись.

— Значит, всё ты сделала правильно, — наконец сказала Вельзевул, наконец протолкнув слова через скованное странной, незнакомой судорогой горло.

— С эгоцентрической точки зрения? — в растерянном голосе Терезы звучала нерешительная улыбка, хотя сама она смотрела в стол и соскребала какую-то деревяшку ногтем.

— Именно, — и Вельзевул невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

Запомнила, надо же.

Когда им принесли заказ — кофе ожидаемо оказался паршивым, а в выпечке сахара было больше, чем в застывшей карамели — Тереза с удовольствием обняла руками небольшую чайную чашку, согреваясь. Вельзевул глотнула полуостывшего кофе. Конечно, он и в подмётки не годился тому, который варил Люцифер, когда случалось ему быть в хорошем настроении. Потом она для вида потыкала ложечкой в одну из сладостей и придвинула тарелку Терезе:

— Будешь?

Ребёнок посмотрел на неё очень внимательным взглядом:

— Это откровенная дешёвая манипуляция?

— Во плоти, — не стала отрицать очевидное Вельзевул. Тереза усмехнулась, но ложку, разумеется, не взяла. — Из крайне бла… Хороших побуждений, так что ешь спокойно.

Она добавила в голос долю неестественной убедительности. Компания по соседству решила раскошелиться ещё и на десерты. Сидевший в квартире над кафе мужчина внезапно испытал свирепейшее желание угоститься яблочным пирогом.

Тереза сомнительно ковырнула ложкой одно из пирожных и ещё раз покосилась на Вельзевул. И только после очередного кивка неуверенно откусила кусочек. Мучивший чужое сознание голод чуть унялся, хотя было видно, что Тереза с большим трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на еду чуть ли не руками.

В принципе, Вельзевул, которая зачастую лицезрела, как её собратья пожирают души грешников, особенно не возражала против любого варварского метода поглощения калорий. Но говорить об этом не стала — незачем.

— Тереза, — как раз прикончившая трюфель девочка вскинулась от своей кружки с чаем, уставившись на неё настороженными глазами. — Я не собираюсь никаким образом тебя отлавливать и отправлять в…

— Ситтингборн.

— Да, туда, — наученное горьким опытом название даже не рискнуло на пять секундочек закрепиться в голове Вельзевул. — Мне до этого нет никакого дела.

Тереза дёрнулась, будто её ударили, уставилась в собственную чашку. Это была не совсем та реакция, на которую Вельзевул рассчитывала. Точнее, совсем не та. Она ещё раз повторила в голове всё, сказанное ею ранее, не нашла ничего критичного. Оставалось лишь в очередной раз удивиться причудливой работе человеческого мозга, который, казалось, генерировал проблемы быстрее, чем солнце генерировало тепло, а небесная канцелярия генерировала дурацкие идеи.

Поскольку изначально она имела в виду совсем другое:

— Но про лингвистику я тебе охотно могу порассказывать.

И в этот раз Тереза всё-таки подняла на неё взгляд, чуть прищурилась и улыбнулась — как тогда, когда задала вопрос про старые сундуки и ждала ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> замечательная иллюстрация от Misty Ennson (ficbook.net/authors/2242915):  
> twitter.com/ennson_misty/status/1151150200779620352   
> и ещё одна от Sad_Red_Head (vk.com/cryingdrawing): i8.wampi.ru/2019/08/18/fanartmda.jpg


	7. Глава 6.

Занятой человек — это вовсе не офисный работник, которому на неделе предстоит пройти через три совещания и пять планёрок. Это и не курьер, который должен за день доставить с десяток тяжёлых посылок в разные концы города, имея в распоряжении один только дряхлый велосипед. Это даже не студент, у которого остались сутки до дедлайна по ещё не начатой работе при наличии довольно внушительной угрозы неаттестата по физической культуре.

Занятой человек — это Тереза по выходным.

В отличие от рабочих дней, когда округ Хакни довольно реалистично изображал по вечерам полумёртвую амёбу, в выходные среди старых и забрызганных грязью скользких улочек теплилась какая-то общественная жизнь. Для нормального человека она выглядела бы рассадником мелких административных преступлений, для Терезы же это был один из основных источников дохода и, что подчас было ещё важнее, информации.

Так, за несколько дневных часов воскресенья она совершила несколько крайне выгодных сделок, обзавелась какими-никакими средствами личной гигиены — единственное, по чему она искренне тосковала: в детдоме хотя бы был душ, пусть и с робкими зачатками плесени на стенах — и встретилась с частью своих знакомых, чтобы обсудить, в каких магазинчиках можно подзаработать, а в каких сейчас подешевле можно купить себе хлеб с колбасой.

— Кстати, местный банк недавно опять вскрыли, — поделился кто-то из старших мальчишек, отгоняя камнем наглую жирную ворону.

— Я мимо проходил, полицаи вообще не в курсах, как и кто это так развлекается. Серьёзно, ещё немного, и они обзовут это «чудом»!

— Так вы ж там не были, вдруг это и правда чудо! — воскликнул кто-то из совсем мелких членов негласной шайки.

— Совсем дурак? — тут же презрительно осведомился мальчишка постарше Терезы с непробиваемой уверенностью в голосе. — Сказок не бывает! Всё это дурость, они просто проворонили две кражи подряд, вот и спасают свои шкуры как могут — на улицу-то никому не хочется.

Посерьёзнев, замолчали. Тереза сердито сунула руки в карманы и натянула капюшон: ну сдался им этот чёртов банк! Она приходила болтать со сверстниками не для того, чтобы в очередной раз задумываться о своей бесславной бездомной судьбе.

Ещё одним тяжёлым ударом по её настроению был дождь. Конечно, для человека, на регулярной основе живущего в Лондоне, дождь в любом случае становился печальным, но всё же болезненно неизбежным элементом окружающей действительности. Тереза не была исключением из этого правила и обычно не обращала на погоду особого внимания — на сырость реагировала не сильнее, чем на сильный голод, — однако сейчас её разозлила бы и проезжающая мимо машина с истерично вращающимися мигалками.

Стряхнув с волос тяжёлые холодные капли, она тараном вклинилась в зарождавшуюся ссору:

— Да ну вас, какая разница! Пойдёмте лучше к Гарри, у него хотя бы сухо.

— А ты соскучилась по сказкам про святош пятисотлетней давности? — сощурился на неё тот же старший, принадлежавший, по всей видимости, к тому типу подростков, вся жизнь которых зависела от возможности кого-нибудь всласть позадирать.

Тереза, однако, вовсе не относила себя к антиподу оного типа — к тем, кто позволял себя власть задирать по каким-то неведомым причинам.

— А ты, я гляжу, не болел давно? — парировала она с насмешкой. — Хочешь дальше мокнуть — прошу. А там тепло. И супом, может, накормят.

Если мальчишка и хотел что-то возразить, момент был безвозвратно утерян: большая часть банды уже двинулась в направлении монастыря вслед за посвистывающей на ходу Терезой, бормоча что-то про холод, голод и прочие радости жизни.

Старый священник всегда пускал детей в старую каменную церквушку и разрешал погреться под тяжёлыми бревенчатыми сводами. Иногда монахи кормили их, беспризорников, местной едой: простой, без изысков, но вкусной и горячей — этого было более, чем достаточно.

Конечно, Тереза понимала, что и самому отцу Гарри, и другим церковникам было нескончаемо жаль всю эту шпану без рода и имени, прибегавшую к ним в поисках тепла. И обычного, и людского. Но что они могли сделать, будучи одним из самых беспомощных винтиков в громадном городском механизме? Бюджетных отчислений и локальных пожертвований едва ли хватало на содержание самого монастыря, чтобы присматривать ещё и за сиротами. С другой стороны, Гарри мог бы вообще не обращать на это внимания или признать, что эта проблема вне его компетенции. Мог бы забыть и сдаться.

Он этого не делал.

Наверное, поэтому дети упрямо продолжали приходить послушать старика, хоть религия и идея справедливого суда и казалась им, уличным, чем-то далёким от реальности и невероятно наивным.

— Отец Гарри, здрасьте! — они неуклюже забрались внутрь, кто-то тут же стряхнул капюшон, кто-то попытался оттереть обувь от приставшей к ней многонедельной грязи…

Кто-то захлопнул тяжёлую дверь, когда снаружи прогремел низкий раскат грома.

Отец Гарри, священник и монах, не был похож на монаха в классическом понимании этого слова: на несколько чудаковатого бородатого старца, закутанного в хламиду, вооружённого Библией и лёгким налётом безумия. Да, он ходил в католическом одеянии, да, у него на груди висел небольшого размера крест, но не более. Скорее, отец Гарри был обычным старым и несколько растерянным человеком, добрым и честным, нашедшим отражение этих своих качеств в религии.

— Ну, налетели, воробьи! — засмеялся церковник, приглашая их жестом к вытянутой вертикально скамье перед не менее длинным столом. — Что, нагулялись?

— Погодка не та, — отрапортовала Тереза.

Она уселась с ногами, но аккуратно, самыми пятками опираясь на скамью, чтобы ничего не испачкать, и тут же забилась в один из тёмных углов рядом с углублением в стене. Над погасшим огарком свечи, подальше от крестов и икон, крайне беспокойно кружилась жирная чёрная муха, невесть откуда тут взявшаяся и явно этим недовольная.

— И мы от патрульных уклоняемся, — старший, Джим, фривольно развалился на скамье, упираясь спиной в ближнюю колонну боковой галереи. — Всё равно этим придурки дальше носа собственного не видят!

Тереза закатила глаза. Последний полицейский патруль они видели часа два назад, и он ехал ровно в противоположную от них сторону.

— Будет тебе, Джим. Знаешь ли ты, что гордыня — один из самых страшных грехов?

— А сколько их всего? — ближе всех сгрудились малыши, которым такие вечерние посиделки казались чем-то вроде домашней сказки на ночь.

— Семь, самых опасных и чудовищных, — Гарри понизил голос. — Каждый из них воплощён в жутком демоне — а гордыню, мой юный друг, представляет сам Люцифер, падший ангел.

Успешно пригревшись в своём углу, Тереза слушала вполуха. Её вниманием завладела несчастная муха, которая приземлилась на рукав её кофты и теперь словно пережидала рассказ священника, потирая лапки.

— А какие есть ещё?

— Я только лень знаю!

— Лень, верно, это Бельфегор, страшный, носатый, похожий на горгулью…

Хрипловатый от возраста голос Гарри низким гулом дрожал под крышей монастыря. Постепенно он вернулся к рассказу о павшем Люцифере: видимо, кому-то из малышей уж очень понравилось звучное мощное имя. Тереза, которую зачастую подначивали именно этим же, фыркнула и вернулась к наблюдению за мухой, которая то и дело расправляла крылышки, но упрямо оставалась на месте.

—… Не было подобных в совращении верующих с их праведного пути. Одним из ближайших сподручных Люцифера, его соратником и соправителем, был лорд Вельзевул, воплощающий собой чревоугодие — обжорство, как обычно говорят…

Стоп.

— Что?

— Что такое, Тереза? — Гарри посмотрел на неё.

Остальные беспризорники тоже обернулись: кто с насмешкой, кто с непониманием, кто с недовольством от перерванной истории. Терезе не было дела до их взглядов. Она всем телом подалась вперёд, неосознанно сжимая в пальцах тёплый багровый шарф, которого у неё ещё неделю назад не было и который пока оставался с ней, пусть она и намеревалась со дня на день отдать его владелице.

— Ну этот, обжора — как его зовут?

— Лорд Вельзевул, повелитель мух, — священник нахмурился. — Тереза? Всё хорошо? На тебе лица нет!

— Чего это ты вдруг заинтересовалась всякими демонюгами, а? — ей нестерпимо захотелось дать Джиму в лицо.

— Заткнись, придурок, — огрызнулась Тереза совсем вяло.

Муха — повелитель мух, труп в парке Виктории… — поднялась с её рукава и, пронзительно жужжа, взвилась куда-то в темноту потолка.

Голова шла кругом, и всё естество требовало сейчас добраться до никому не известного кафе, забиться туда и ждать, пока войдёт невысокая фигура в неизменном сухом, будто не с дождя, тёмном пальто.

Не может этого быть. Ну совпадение, ну родители дурные, сама про это шутила…

Ну это же _сказки!_

Вспомнился светлый льдистый взгляд, цепкая хватка на плече, красный дым, поднимающийся от сигареты, нежелание заходить в монастырь… Картинки замелькали перед глазами одна за другой, и этот безумный калейдоскоп будто сводил её с ума.

Она неуклюже спрыгнула со скамьи, держась за лоб.

— Я… — пальцами другой руки, истерично дрожащими, она мяла тёплый — всегда тёплый, даже когда она насквозь вымокала под дождём — шарф, сейчас казавшийся чем-то средним между удавкой и спасительным кругом. — Мне надо…

— Тереза, куда ты, там гроза!

Ей нужно было разобраться.

— Да-да, я… Тут недалеко — я просто — короче, увидимся!

И, уже не слушая полетевших в спину криков, она выбежала наружу, захлопнула за собой тяжёлую дверь и рванула под ливень.

Собственный топот и плеск луж, половина содержимого которых оказывалась на неё штанах с каждым скачком, отдавались стуком крови в ушах. Тереза летела по улице, не разбирая дороги, и на первых же двух сотнях метров умудрилась ободрать руки об стену, почти в неё влетев, и порвать капюшон кофты, зацепившись за низко свисающую ветку. Ладони теперь мерзко саднили, волосы медленно, но верно пропитывал дождь, дыхание сбилось окончательно.

Тереза затормозила и прислонилась к стене первого попавшегося дома.

В голове стоял бардак. Одна мысль — как правило, завязанная на повторении слов «сказка» и «совпадение» и их синонимов — сменялась другой, которую Тереза не могла воспринимать без истерического хохота. Вельзевул, которая объясняла ей латынь и травила байки про Древнюю Грецию, кормила пирожными, думая, что это не так заметно, как выглядит, оставила шарф и без опозданий встречала в парке по понедельникам и пятницам, чтобы пойти в облюбованное ими кафе, просто не могла быть никем, кроме стандартного взрослого человека, просто на редкость умного и… Ну, нормального.

Взрослого человека, который не любил церкви и всё, что с ними связано, считал, что в школьном образовании до сих пор есть латынь, и не стал звонить в службу опеки, когда выяснил, что водит знакомство со сбежавшим из детдома ребёнком. Тогда Тереза решила, что Вельзевул просто обладает повышенным уровнем адекватности и предпочитает не лезть не в своё дело.

А теперь подумалось, что она просто не знала про такие службы и соответствующие социальные протоколы.

Дурость. Тереза вцепилась пальцами в волосы и с силой потянула их назад. Серьёзно, это же даже звучит по-идиотски, мол, Вельзевул, такое дело, тебя случайно не зовут именно так, потому что ты вымышленный демон?

Истерика потихоньку отступала, и, выпрямившись, Тереза пошла дальше уже шагом. Дождь барабанил по плечам и распоротому капюшону — ещё и кофту испортила, потрясающе! — и она поспешно завернула в сторону кафе. Сегодня ведь и спросить не получится, на дворе воскресенье, а не понедельник. Так что она просто зря убежала из тёплого и уютного монастыря, переполошила всех и себя саму — и ради чего? Ради какого-то дурацкого совпадения, над которым они с Вельзевул завтра здорово посмеются.

Она уже повернула на нужную улицу, когда сбоку вдруг нарочито громко прочистили горло. Тереза дёрнулась, вспугнутая, и повернулась на звук.

— Ты откуда такая? — спросила у неё Вельзевул, невесть откуда взявшаяся и щелчком отшвырнувшая в сторону окурок, от которого всё ещё шёл дымок.

Красноватый.

— А ты? — спросила Тереза. Сердце почему-то стучало слишком быстро.

— На перекуре, — Вельзевул не сводила с неё пристального взгляда. — Тереза, что такое? Ты будто призрака увидала. И что ты умудрилась сделать с кофтой?

— Порвала об ветку.

Вельзевул глубоко вздохнула. И Тереза хотела было привычно усмехнуться в ответ, но вдруг осеклась.

Над чужим правым плечом кружила крупная зелёная муха.

Внутри у неё похолодело.

— Вельзевул…

— Что? Пошли дойдём до этой твоей кафешки, а то ты так точно заболеешь.

Усевшись за негласно избранный ими столик и спрятавшись за шарфом, Тереза ещё раз приказала себе перестать фантазировать. Конечно, по закону подлости, ей теперь всё будет напоминать о рассказе Гарри, но это не повод для паранойи.

— Так что случилось? На два дня тебя нельзя оставить!

— Я просто… Чёрт, это жутко глупо прозвучит, прости меня заранее, — Вельзевул нетерпеливо махнула рукой, в глазах её читалась нешуточная тревога. — У тебя родители, часом, не сатанисты?

Прозвучало действительно ужасно. Вельзевул озадаченно моргнула и склонила голову к плечу:

— Нет. Тереза, с тобой точно всё хорошо?

— Да нормально всё! Нам просто отец Гарри рассказывал… В общем, тебя что, правда назвали в честь Князя Ада?

Вопрос был почти жалобный — мол, согласись, пожалуйста, и закроем эту тему. Тереза робко подняла взгляд, ожидая, что Вельзевул сейчас засмеётся. Или скажет, что понятия не имела о происхождении своего имени. Или признает, что родители и правда были с придурью.

Вельзевул не засмеялась. Ни грамма веселья не читалось во всём её облике. Мух было уже трое. Тереза нервно усмехнулась:

— Что, совсем не смешно?

Вместо ответа Вельзевул страдальчески потёрла ладонью лицо.

— Так и з-з-знала, все проблемы мира от священников, — разум Терезы успешно отказался воспринимать происходящее после этих слов. — Нет, Тереза, меня не называли в честь Князя Ада. Когда наша мать нас создавала, такого титула ещё не было. Как и самого Ада.

— То есть…

— То есть, меня не назвали в честь лорда Вельзевула. Я и есть лорд Вельзевул.


	8. Глава 7.

Когда ты чудовищный демон, воплощающий одно из страшнейших прегрешений человечества перед блажью божьей на протяжении всего существования людской цивилизации, довольно быстро привыкаешь к весьма однообразным реакциям на себя и свою гнилую тёмную — и ещё несколько красочных эпитетов, количество которых разнилось в зависимости от образования смотрящего — сущность. Вельзевул ждала, в порядке убывания, следующего: ужаса, отвращения, отрицания, гнева, может, попыток призвать какого-нибудь олуха царицы небесной.

Вместо этого Тереза, этот абсолютно невозможный ребёнок, пропялившись на неё долгие несколько секунд, опустила голову и прыснула в чашку со своим успевшим подостыть чаем.

— Прошу прощения? — после нескольких тысяч лет неизменной раболепной истерики в своём присутствии Вельзевул как-то отвыкла от других возможных реакций.

— Прости!.. Прости, я просто — сейчас, — Тереза запустила руки в волосы и с силой оттянула их назад своим излюбленным жестом. — Просто это как в «Звёздных войнах».

— В американской программе космической обороны времён Рейгана?

— Что? Нет, я даже не знаю, кто такой Рейган. Как в фильме.

— Президент Штатов в восьмидесятые. А я не знаю, что это за фильм, — честно сказать, Вельзевул и Рейгана-то вспомнила случайно: Аштарот как-то рассказывала, что подсунула в мозги людскому правителю эту абсолютно идиотскую идею, а тот возьми и зацепись за неё.

Что такое «фильм», она вообще понимала слабо.

— Ладно, неважно, — Тереза хрипло прокашлялась. Вельзевул махнула рукой, и остывшая было кружка моментально нагрелась до приличной для чая температуры.

И разумеется, иначе и быть не могло, Тереза тут же обожгла об неё пальцы.

— Мне казалась, она не такая тёплая, — обиженно произнесла она, тряся ладонью.

— Пей, пока опять не остыло. Заболеваешь же.

Тереза с любопытством глянула на чай, будто пыталась по его внешнему виду определить, какого рода дьявольской магией на него только что подействовали, и выяснить, не полезут ли из него черти. Впрочем, не обнаружив никаких визуальных улик, она пожала плечами и с видимым удовольствием отпила добрую половину чашки.

Вельзевул продолжала ждать истерики, однако, скорее, уже по инерции, потому что более действенный метод восприятия — наблюдение — подсказывал, что подобной реакции от Терезы не последует. Не в её характере было устраивать спектакль на публику.

Публика эта состояла из неизменно засыпающего официанта и попивающей кофе старушки, но всё же.

Наполнив чашку свежим и неизменно горячим чаем, Тереза уже придвинула было к себе пирожное, как вдруг остановилась.

— Ты же воплощаешь обжорство, да?

— Я предпочитаю воплощать чревоугодие, — сморщила нос Вельзевул.

Тереза хихикнула, но посерьёзнела практически моментально, требовательно уставилась на Вельзевул. Рассыпающуюся от собственной калорийности выпечку она упрямо не трогала.

— Да, верно, — и не успела Тереза развернуть полноценную конспиралогическую теорию, как Вельзевул поспешно продолжила: — И, нет, я не ввергаю тебя в пучину греха тем, что кормлю пирожными.

— А вот и не угадала, я не об этом, — жутко собой довольная, девочка всё-таки принялась за еду. — Я к тому, что это из-за тебя сюда каждый раз заваливается куча народа, который сначала заказывает по три пиццы, а потом удивляется, что не может их съесть?

— Вполне возможно, — Вельзевул пожала плечами. — Люди в этом веке в принципе прожорливые, и без меня прекрасно обходятся.

— Круто.

Этого бессмертная демоническая душа не выдержала:

— Ты как-то слишком спокойно реагируешь.

_Буквально на что угодно, как мы все неоднократно убедились в дальнейшем._

Это заставило Терезу призадуматься. Она отодвинула тарелку и прокрутила меж пальцев вилку, вонзив её зубчиками в дощатый стол. Что-то подсказывало Вельзевул, что это не самое приемлемое в обществе действие, но ей до этого не было дела. Рамки общественных приличий у людей в принципе были довольно странные.

В конце концов отложив несчастный столовый прибор в сторону, Тереза неопределённо дёрнула плечом. Единственное, что выдавало её внутреннее напряжение, это пальцы левой руки, спрятанные где-то в складках сминаемой ими тёмно-красной ткани шарфа.

Что-то внутри Вельзевул: то же самое, что заставляло заказывать эти бесконечно сладкие пирожные, нагревать чай и пить ужасный кофе и что приводило её в понедельник и пятницу наверх — словно довольно кивнуло головой, заметив этот шарф, тщательно намотанный поверх кофты.

— Возможно. Не знаю, просто отрицать было бы глупо, — обломанный ноготь многозначительно постучал по краешку чашки, которая всё ещё оставалась горячей вопреки принципу теплообмена и прочим названиям, коими люди объясняли отдельные аспекты божественного промысла. — К тому же, ты же не сманиваешь меня в ад или типо того. Хотя, может, там было бы потеплее вечерами.

— На нижних кругах температура подчас ниже, чем в космосе.

— Это очень холодно?

— Да.

Тереза хмыкнула и снова спряталась в шарф. Пальцем она задумчиво водила по ободку своей тарелки, и Вельзевул уже не в первый раз за последние несколько недель прокляла мудрёное устройство человеческого мозга, мимики и всего, что между ними. Лезть в чужое сознание, игнорируя личное пространство, казалось ей теперь чем-то неправильным — в конце концов, Тереза поверила в невозможное без доказательств и объяснений.

С другой стороны, самостоятельно Вельзевул разбиралась в детской психологии примерно так же, как в ней разбирался Люцифер.

_Ладно уж, признаю. Никак._

— Нет, ты не думай, что я не под впечатлением, — вдруг подала голос Тереза. Она повернула ладонь к себе, чтобы видеть ползущую по указательному пальцу муху. — А они какие-то конкретные или каждый раз разные?

— С тобой сидит конкретная. А так — на этой планете существует приблизительно сорок тысяч разнообразных видов мух. В моём подчинении ещё больше — учитывая некоторых вымерших.

И конечно же…

— Со мной — в смысле, сейчас на мне? — конечно же, Тереза спросила именно о той вещи, обсуждать которую Вельзевул отказывалась даже наедине с собой.

— Нет. С тобой, в смысле, всегда с тобой.

— Ох.

В очередной раз воцарилось молчание. Неловким оно не было, потому что в чужих поверхностных эмоциях, которые Вельзевул улавливала, даже не прислушиваясь, она различала только привычное облегчение от тепла вокруг, сытость и тщательно маскируемый шок, приправленный каким-то нервным неуместным весельем. Ни страха, ни отвращения, которого Вельзевул ожидала с горьким чувством неизбежности, ни возмущения, ни трусоватого желания поскорее удрать.

Однако было ведь что-то ещё. Что-то, что Вельзевул не могла понять, распознать, не вторгаясь глубже. Что-то чуждое ей по природе, но становившееся ближе и ближе с каждым таким вечером в кафе.

Тишина нарушилась довольно скоро: только Тереза подняла голову, намереваясь что-то решительно выпалить, как из-за стойки изволил выглянуть официант, чтобы сообщить, что заведение закрывается. Вельзевул в очередной раз подавила ревущее желание устроить кровавый пир на мозгах этого несчастного — это ж надо так уметь, что, на свет он полез тоже посреди важного разговора?! — и поднялась первой.

Уже снаружи она щёлкнула пальцами, пуская искру в скрученный в сигарете табак. Под навесом у самого выхода из кафе заклубился слабый красный дымок. Мимо неторопливо проходили возвращающиеся домой парочки, которых довольно часто окатывало грязной водой проносящееся по тёмным дорогам такси, неизменно моросил дождь.

Вельзевул зацепилась взглядом на разодранный капюшон Терезы и провела вдоль него раскрытой ладонью. Ткань сошлась идеально ровно, будто её только что сняли с ткацкого станка или что там производило одежду в эти годы.

— Вау, — выдохнула Тереза, обернувшись через плечо. В глазах её сверкал неприкрытый детский восторг — эмоция столь для неё нехарактерная и делающая её такой беззащитной, что Вельзевул невольно потянулась поправить ей сползший шарф. — Кстати, по поводу шарфа…

— Оставь, что ты глупостями занимаешься, — заворчала Вельзевул, пытаясь убрать никак не заправляющийся кончик. — Сильно мёрзнешь?

— Да нет, — худющие плечи под её ладонями чуть дёрнулись, — как обычно.

И от этого прохладного безразличного тона Вельзевул невольно сжала хватку сильнее, сама не до конца понимая, что она хотела сделать. Частью незримого адского пламени, всегда окружавшего адских князей, она поделилась с Терезой — осторожно, чтобы не обжечь хрупкую людскую оболочку. Та довольно поёжилась, не торопясь выкручиваться, и подмигнула:

— Ну, до завтра? — будто ничего толком и не случилось.

Накатившую откуда-то со спины волну облегчения Вельзевул успешно списала на радость от возможности удрать из офиса на поверхность. Тщательно измеряя собственную силу, она слабо и неуклюже хлопнула ребёнка по спине:

— До завтра. Постарайся аккуратнее бегать под деревьями.

— Как пойдёт, — Тереза опустила краешек шарфа, чтобы её муха спряталась куда-то в район накинутого капюшона. — Увидимся!

И нырнула куда-то в лондонскую ночную темноту, мигом скрывшись с глаз. Вельзевул как наяву увидела её долгую и извилистую дорогу до родных трущоб и до рукодельного, по сути, убежища в каком-то продуваемом всеми ветрами складе. Потом повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как очередная счастливо влюблённая парочка — как пить дать, расстанутся через пару месяцев — входит в подъезд несомненно тёплого дома. В последний раз затянулась сигаретой и, небрежно отшвырнув окурок в ближайшую лужу, переместилась обратно в Ад.

Дагон, развалившаяся в её кресле, вяло махнула рукой в качестве приветствия. В зубах она держала собственное перо и сосредоточенно изучала какой-то документ родом из века девятнадцатого. Вельзевул сбросила с плеч умудрившееся всё равно слегка промокнуть пальто, поправила одежду, обернулась через плечо:

— Полчаса?

— Вали уже, не мешай, — беззлобно оскалилась Дагон, сверкая чешуёй на щеках. — Можешь по дороге покормить моих пираний.

— Ещё чего.

Ад по вечерам был сильнее всего похож… Да на тот же самый Ад, только днём. Демонам не было дела до людских мер времени. Перед Вельзевул расступались молодые демоны, не смея поднять взгляд, с отчаянными криками разлетались тени грешников, дрожавшие от одного взгляда Князя, в своих клетках на разные тона выли церберы, приветствуя своего наместника. Над головой Вельзевул неожиданно взорвалась лампочка — видимо, жаром от верхних кругов выбило пробки. 

Ах, эта трогательная рабочая повседневность. 

Она спустилась на второй круг, полюбовалась, как жуткий ураган швыряет грешников на скалы преисподней, кивнула кому-то из стражей и двинулась к источнику того жара, что удушливым дымом витал над всей областью. Её рой недовольно зашевелился под кожей, когда мерзкий серный запах ударил в нос и горло. Честное слово, дымоход почистить — десять минут максимум, как он этим дышит…

— Асмодей!

Лавовое озеро, расстилавшееся перед её взглядом во все стороны, куда только могло, изошло крупными оранжевыми пузырями. Из кипящей магмы медленно поднялся тёмный силуэт, лишь отдалённо напоминавший человеческий, с наслаждением расправил белоснежные, будто не тронутые копотью падения, крылья, от одного взгляда на которые Михаил, с её-то серыми простынями на спине, впала бы в депрессию похлеще американской. Несколько десятков разноцветных глаз уставились на Вельзевул:

— Вельзевул. Моё почтение, конечно, но на кой чёрт ты отвлекаешь меня от томительно тяжёлого процесса исцеления?

— Твоя царапина зажила лет сто назад, не распинайся. У меня к тебе важное дело. Связано с надземьем.

Асмодей улыбнулся всеми пятью своими пастями, провёл раздвоенным языком по идеально ровным рядам зубов.

— Я тебя слушаю.

Вельзевул шагнула к берегу, и человекоподобное существо тоже скользнуло ближе к ней, опираясь тремя руками, в которых было слишком много суставов, на импровизированный бортик.

— Ты же большой знаток людских правил, — существо польщённо кивнуло. — Мне нужно, чтобы организовал мне жилое помещение. Нормальное, не для оккультных призывов и чем там ещё обычно смертные занимаются. Место — Лондон, где-нибудь подальше от районов, где селятся офисные работники и студенты.

Несколько минут в лавовом карьере стояла тишина.

— Надо же… — наконец пророкотал нежным бархатом Асмодей. — Очень интересно…

Под скептическим взглядом роя он лишь оскалился шире прежнего.

— Хорошо-хорошо, о, мой лорд Вельзевул, я всё организую.

— Не паясничай.

— Да как я смею! — всплеснул Асмодей свободными руками. Посерьёзнел: — Просто помещение, безо всего и безо всех?

— Да. С остальным... — Вельзевул гулко вздохнула, скрестила на груди руки, глядя куда-то в густые глубины лавы. — Я разберусь сама.


	9. Глава 8.

И они в самом деле встретились в понедельник.

Разумеется, Тереза вовсе не переживала, подходя к парку и терзая терпеливо всё сносящий шарф. Разумеется, она не выдохнула с облегчением и не прибавила шаг, когда заметила клубящийся за совершенно случайно перегоревшим фонарём красный дым. И разумеется, она не заулыбалась, как полная дурочка, во всё лицо, когда Её Муха — которой надо придумать имя… — приветственно облетела неизменно спокойную Вельзевул. 

За кого вы её, право слово, принимаете.

Тереза не совсем представляла, как ведут себя демоны в повседневной жизни, потому что до вчерашнего дня ей не приходилось занимать себя мыслями об их существовании. Поэтому определить, изменилось ли что-то в отношении Вельзевул к ней, она не могла, да и не хотела. Зато она вполне могла — и очень хотела — изводить владыку адских глубин вопросами: последняя хоть и жужжала, что, признаться честно, звучало безумно смешно, но всё равно отвечала.

— А сколько тебе лет? — спросила Тереза в какой-то момент.

— Ты думаешь, я считала?

На секунду Тереза встала в тупик. 

— Конечно. Должен же у тебя быть день рождения!

В неестественно светлых глазах Вельзевул, на радужке которых, если очень пристально в них всмотреться, можно было разглядеть тонкую фасеточную сеть, вспыхнуло понимание.

— Я демон, ребёнок. Меня такие условности не особо волнуют, — и, видя, что Тереза по-прежнему смотрит на неё с лёгкой степенью непонимания и ещё, почему-то, жалости, она продолжила: — Нас всех сотворили задолго до создания этой планеты, тогда ещё и летоисчисления не было — этот период вашими цифрами просто не посчитаешь.

— То есть… Вы не празднуете дни рождения? — Вельзевул неверяще покачала головой, усмехнулась себе под нос. — Что такое?

— Поражаюсь. Я рассказываю тебе про непостижимость времени, а ты спрашиваешь про праздники.

Никакой взрослой надменности в её словах не было, только искреннее удивление. Тереза закатила глаза. Демоны, на проверку, были очень странными существами, ещё более странными, чем профессора физики.

— Ну конечно! Какая разница, какое там по структуре время, если тебе ни разу не дарили подарки!

И снова Вельзевул смерила её поражённым взглядом, улыбнулась криво, будто мышцы её лица впервые примерили на себе этот жест, и неуклюже взъерошила ей волосы ледяной ладонью. Тереза позволила себе чуть наклониться за надёжной твёрдой рукой, но потом опомнилась и шутливо толкнула адского Князя в бок локтем, чтобы её отпустили.

Некоторое время они молча гуляли вокруг озера: Вельзевул, кажется, наслаждалась погодой, решившей хоть на один из последних летних дней отозвать проливные дожди, а Тереза с искренним любопытством юного натуралиста наблюдала, как от них поспешно и при этом не теряя грации улепётывают на противоположную сторону озера лебеди.

Что-то глупое хотело схватить Вельзевул за руку и быстро перебежать туда же, пока птицы не успели понять, что их убежище скомпрометировано, но что-то более умное и рациональное подсказывало, что та будет от этого не в восторге.

Вместо этого — потому что Тереза не умела вовремя останавливаться — она решительно заявила:

— Я подарю тебе подарок.

Даже её уличные знакомые, бездомная и подчас бездушная шпана, менялись какими-то полезными мелочами в какие-то особенные дни. Кто-то из детей помнил, какая дата стояла в их документах, когда эти документы существовали где-то в реальности и имели какой-то социальный вес, кто-то нет, и им эту дату придумывали или выбирали, какая больше нравится, по старому календарю чуть ли не прошлого десятилетия.

Так что чудовищный демон в категорию «надо потратиться на подарок» помещался спокойно. К тому же — Тереза невольно сжала пальцами тёплую ткань — Вельзевул оставила ей шарф. Может, она даже не выкинет что-то, что Тереза изобретёт ей.

— Что ты выдумываешь? — изумилась Вельзевул.

И хотя она вряд ли имела в виду что-то обидное, просто иногда выражалась резче обычного, сердце Терезы будто сжали противными, острыми когтями. Она передёрнула плечами, больно куснула губу, пытаясь убедить собственный дурацкий и бестолковый мозг, что никто не хотел её обидеть или посмеяться над её затеями.

А потом сдалась и нацепила на лицо дежурно весёлую улыбку:

— Пока ничего, я не настолько быстро соображаю! — и, довольствуясь тем, что у неё не дрогнул голос, поспешно продолжила: — Ладно, дел полно, буду доставать тебя дальше в пятницу, удачи и всего такого…

— Тереза! — неожиданно звенящий, будто резонирующий — умное слово, Вельзевул на прошлой неделе про него рассказывала — голос прокатился ледяными волнами над её головой.

Попробуй тут не остановись, когда тебя так зовут.

— Чего?

Тереза эффектно, как ей казалось, обернулась на пятках кроссовок, сегодня потрясающе сухих. Ну, то есть, слегка влажноватых, потому что они не успевали просыхать в укромном уголке склада, но лучше обычного. Наклонила голову к плечу, чтобы согреть шарфом замёрзшее ухо. Осень неумолимо приближалась, с каждым днём всё холодало, а излюблённый ими парк нещадно облетал. Даже сейчас под чёрными сапогами Вельзевул подобрастно шелестели опавшие листья.

— Ты…

Вельзевул вдруг остановилась, потёрла переносицу. Тереза заинтересованно подкралась чуть ближе, пожираемая одновременно свежей обидой и упрямо непроходящим желанием напугать лебедей. Ощущение было ужасное, её будто разрывало на части совершенно разными эмоциями, а поверх этого непрекращающейся шарманкой крутилась невесть откуда вылезшая тоска по несбыточному.

В общем, тяжёлое у неё было настроение.

— Ладно, неважно, иди. Увидимся.

И всю эту угрюмую громаду дружески подтолкнули прямо на Терезу всего лишь четырьмя словами.

Она вяло махнула рукой и перескочила через ближайшую ограду. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как около её отогревшегося уха раздалось низкое жужжание, и вокруг принялась летать муха, которая всегда пряталась во время их с Вельзевул прогулок.

Муха, если это описание было к ней вообще применимо, летала встревоженно и то и дело норовила врезаться Терезе в щёку или нос.

Тереза была ребёнком вежливым. Именно поэтому она не отмахивалась, боясь случайно задеть вёрткое насекомое, а в конце концов просто остановилась в ближайшем переулке и сердито указала куда-то в район полёта своего защитника пальцем, как делали ещё более-менее терпимые смотрители в Ситтингборне:

— Ну прекрати уже! Всё со мной в порядке!

И конечно же, именно на последнем слове голос позорно надломился, потом она всхлипнула, потом зачем-то уселась на крупный и отвратительно мокрый кирпич, служивший кому-то порогом, уткнулась носом в локти и совершенно точно не разревелась по какой-то совершенно дурной причине.

И совершенно точно не прекратила, когда муха уселась на кончик носа и защекотала его крыльями, потому что пришлось вместо этого засмеяться.

Определённо, осень плохо на неё влияла. Тереза была вежливым ребёнком, но при этом невозможно упрямым, и если обычно второе качество помогало ей в нелёгких жизненных тяготах, то сейчас оно успешно поспособствовало тому, что она в очередной раз запихнула все мучающие её не первую неделю надежды — бесплотные — и вопросы — идиотские — куда подальше и начисто отказалась о них думать.

Прямиком до следующего такого срыва.

Гарри сказал бы, что это крайне нездоровое поведение по отношению хотя бы к собственному здоровью, но какая ей, к чёрту, разница? Всегда сама разбиралась, чем этот раз хуже.

— Ладно, всё, я успокоилась и теперь правда в порядке, — муха уселась ей на плечо и стала тихонько жужжать оттуда.

Тереза поднялась и отряхнула джинсы. Конечно, садиться на холодный камень было не лучшей идеей в вечерние заморозки. Она пошарила по карманам, нащупала пару десяток, которые остались ещё со времён увлекательных и гораздо менее эмоциональных побегов за сундуками, и крепко сжала их в кулаке.

Конкретных идей у неё не было, но вот место, куда можно было заглянуть и их там найти — вполне.

Плутания, шатания, быстрый перерыв на покупку полуостывшего кофе и редкие консультации с неизменно спешащими прохожими, которые на редкость плохо ориентировались в собственном городе, привели её в тихий уютный райончик. Он был поприличнее Хакни, но очень на него похож размерами, нагромождениями старых домов и бесконечными мелкими магазинчиками на парочку десятков квадратных метров.

В один из таких Тереза и ввалилась, звякнув колокольчиком над входной дверью. Прелесть подобных закутков была в том, что они почти никогда не закрывались, потому что владелец, как правило, жил в соседней комнате или на втором этаже.

А, ну и ещё и в них практически всегда было потрясающе пусто. Тереза стряхнула тонкий слой исторической пыли, что крайне театрально покрывала вывеску с надписью «древности», и прошла внутрь, стягивая капюшон с головы. Муха спряталась в шарф, но, если прислушаться, можно было различить её жужжание.

— Привет, мелочь, — из-за всегда невидимой задней дверцы вынырнула молодая девушка, совершенно не подходившая на роль продавца антиквариата и прочих загадочных старых вещей. — Чего-то конкретное ищешь?

— Не-а, — пожала плечами Тереза. — Но если сориентируете, буду рада.

— Валяй, — хозяйка магазина фамильярно облокотилась на одну из витрин и перебросила через плечо длинные красные дреды. Тереза задней мыслью восхитилась.

— Я подарок ищу. Моей… — она замялась, пытаясь на ходу придумать, как парой слов описать их с Вельзевул отношения и при этом не вызывать ненужных подозрений. — В общем, члену семьи. Чтобы не затягивать, у вас с мухами есть что-нибудь?

Девушка даже не попыталась изобразить удивление, будто к ней с подобными запросами приходили каждый день.

— Давай гляну. Сориентируй теперь ты меня: книги, украшения, декор какой-нибудь?

— Точно не книги.

— Это хорошо, а то я, конечно, с магазином Фелла не сравнюсь, — жужжание из-под капюшона резко усилилось.

Тереза восприняла это как сигнал к дальнейшим расспросам:

— Конкурент?

— Да что ты, — девушка вытащила из-под старых коробок пару небольших сундучков, похожих на тот, который таскала Тереза. — Скорее, коллега. Держит книжный неподалёку отсюда. Мне кажется, у него часть коллекции родом чуть ли не из Александрийской библиотеки.

На протяжении этой речи муха каким-то образом умудрилась выползти наружу, не привлечь к себе внимания и с размаху врезаться Терезе в загривок. Ладно, придётся спросить у Вельзевул. Мало ли, вдруг это её подчинённый, раз муха так реагирует.

— Так, ну смотри. В твоём распоряжении нереально старая брошка, понятия не имею, откуда она здесь взялась, но рекомендую, выглядит прикольно, и куча других блестяшек. Посмотри, я ещё чего-нибудь поищу.

— Спасибо.

Муха-брошь блеснула на неё почему-то красными глазами, и Тереза сразу поняла, что без этой штуки она из магазина точно не выйдет. Отложив выбранную вещицу в сторону, она прошлась по всему содержимому одного из сундучков и уже хотела было приняться за следующий, как вдруг наткнулась взглядом на очередную витрину, ранее скрытую за коробками. Которые, кажется, плодились быстрее, чем тараканы на складе.

Под стеклом лежали перья. Не те, которые ещё лежали буквально везде, где гнездились вездесущие голуби, а настоящие, письменные. Тереза вспомнила, как Вельзевул объясняла ей разницу между разными системами мира, сосредоточенно шкрябая пером с почему-то некончающимися чернилами по салфетке.

Окончательный образ подарка с щелчком сложился у неё в голове.

— Эм, вы знаете, можете дальше не искать, я всё нашла! — позвала Тереза.

В подсобке что-то грохнуло, потом мелькнули алые волосы, следом на белый свет выбралась их обладательница.

— Хорошо, а то пока бы я добралась до этого канделябра… — да, антикварные магазинчики Сохо определённо были отдельным чудом света. — Так, брошь, пёрышки, чернильница не нужна?

— Нет, спасибо. А сундук можно тоже взять? 

— Да с радостью, — пожала плечами девушка. — Я его тебе просто так отдам, всё равно пора это добро переложить просто под стекло. 

— Вы какой-то странный продавец, — честно сообщила Тереза, привыкшая иметь дело совсем с другим подходом. 

— Ага. Давай брошь, я её во что-нибудь заверну. 

Лишних вопросов Тереза задавать не стала. Она расплатилась — и даже не обрекла себя на голодовку — искренне попрощалась, получила предложение заглядывать ещё и пошла счастливая в сторону своего склада, спрятав пакет с покупкой в карман. Муха весело жужжала, нарезая круги вокруг неё, и мир казался совсем уж не таким ужасным местом. 

Следуя привычному маршруту, Тереза свернула в свою любимую подворотню. 

Чёрные бездонные глаза внимательно проследили за этим движением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> шикарная иллюстрация от Crimson_Disaster (vk.com/cryingdrawing): i8.wampi.ru/2019/08/18/fanart2.jpg


	10. Глава 9.

_Как показывает неутешительная мировая практика, если у тебя возникает одна, даже самая мизерная проблема, то вслед за ней обязательно материализуются ещё штук десять, гораздо более серьёзных. Увы, мы, демоны, тоже подвержены действию этого потрясающе несправедливого закона бытия._

Вельзевул была в ярости.

Теоретически любой мало-мальски приличный теолог заявил бы, что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Ведь демонам по профессии положено постоянно пребывать в ярости, равно как ангелам положено постоянно пребывать в безмятежности и покое.

На практике же оба этих аксиоматических утверждения в корне неверны. Демоны, как и все живые существа, злятся, только когда им что-то не нравится. Ситуация с ангелами будет несколько потяжелее для объяснения, но там тоже всё далеко не так однозначно.

Однако речь сейчас шла не об ангелах, а об одном конкретном — и, как уже было обозначено, дьявольски злом — демоне.

Дробный стук сапог разносился по слабо освещённому коридору. Заложив руки за спину и расправив плечи, выпустив наружу суровый тропический рой плотоядных тварей, лорд Вельзевул вальяжно прогуливалась вдоль идеально ровной шеренги демонов. Муха на её голове сверкала на каждого жуткими алыми глазами.

За происходящим, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене, внимательно наблюдала Дагон. Её напряжение выдавала чешуя, стремительно покрывавшая каждую чёрточку её лица и рук, не скрытых одеждой.

— До меня дошли слухи, — заговорила Вельзевул, и несмотря на то, что она не кричала и не полыхала адским пламенем, все присутствующие вздрогнули и затряслись в коллективном душевном — или, напротив, бездуховном — порыве, — об усилении активности нашего офиса в Лондоне. Это надз-з-земье, для совсем идиотов. Я не давала на то приказ-з-за. Более того, — голос её приобрёл практически медовый оттенок, — я, каж-ж-жется, ясно сказала, что оставляю эту з-з-зону целиком з-за собой. Быть может, я выраз-з-зилась недостаточно конкретно?..

Кто-то всхлипнул. Дагон ощутила, как у неё непроизвольно заостряются зубы.

Видите ли, первое и самое главное правило выживания в аду заключалось в следующем: если большие шишки стоят перед тобой и разговаривают спокойным и даже участливым тоном — можешь сразу составлять завещание, других рекомендаций не будет в силу их бессмысленности. Грохочущий голос из радиоприёмника, адское пламя в камине, спецэффекты родом из провального фильма девяностых годов, аватара размером с небоскрёб — всё это были отмашки, которые свидетельствовали о том, что начальству на самом деле абсолютно наплевать, что ты там натворил.

А вот личное появление, этакий дружеский визит, было гораздо страшнее, потому что оно означало, что тобой по-настоящему заинтересовались после недавнего провала и теперь искренне хотели помочь тебе стать лучшим работником.

Любой ценой.

Вельзевул дошла до конца шеренги и эффектно развёрнулась на каблуках, хлестнув какого-то несчастного полой сюртука. Тот позорно сбросил хвост от страха.

— Так вот, поз-з-звольте, я повторю ещё раз-з, — Вельзевул остановилась, и её рой остановился тоже, распределившись вокруг её головы плотным облаком. — Я з-з-запрещаю кому-либо из вас, моих дорогих и любимых подчинённых, — запрещённый приём, кого-то перестали держать ноги, — появляться в Лондоне. И если кто-то мою просьбу сочтёт уместным проигнорировать…

Повисла зловещая пауза.

По законам адской драматургии зловещая пауза призвана окончательно вывести из игры слабонервных и хорошенько насторожить упрямых, но при этом не должна стать передышкой для стоящих на краю нервного срыва демонов. Потому, по тем же законам, длиться она должна не более десяти секунд.

_Мне можно все тринадцать. Любимое число, понимаете ли._

Спустя положенные десять секунд шеренга как по команде напряглась.

Спустя двадцать — занервничала.

Спустя полминуты некоторые особо умные и потому не особо долгоживущие начали переглядываться.

Спустя сорок Вельзевул прекратила задумчиво изучать безбожно протекающий потолок и обвела всех выцветшими почти до белого фасеточными глазами.

— То единственный дождь, который на них прольётся, будет дождём из чистейшей святой воды. Свободны, Дагон, разберись.

И пошла прочь. На четвёртом шаге исчез под кожей угрожающий рой, на пятом сменилась на более присущую смертному миру одежда, на шестом Вельзевул звонко щёлкнула пальцами и пропала, будто её никогда в коридоре и не было.

Дагон тяжело вздохнула и обратила застывший взгляд, какой обычно возникал у мурен, заметивших истекающую кровью дичь, на откровенно недоумевающую шеренгу.

— Что, друзья мои сердечные, никак все уже месячный план выполнили и теперь премий ждёте?

Шеренга моментально переоформилась в бесформенную толпу и поспешно растеклась по своим офисам, чтобы посплетничать подальше от дружелюбно оскалившейся Дагон.

Последняя устало потёрла переносицу, сняв со лба золотую чешуйку. Скрытности Вельзевул было не занимать.

Между тем, Вельзевул, быстрым шагом — потому что совершенно забыла про время с этими дурацкими организационными вопросами — подходившая к хорошо знакомому парку, и думать не думала о прерванной планёрке. Ей не нравилось пристальное внимание лондонских служащих не потому, что оно нарушало природный баланс добра и зла и прочую ерунду, нет, это обычно поднебесных волновало.

Она переживала, что рано или поздно один из этих тружеников наткнётся — может, и не случайно — на Терезу. Или, ещё хуже, Тереза наткнётся на него. А Вельзевул, при всём её могуществе, может просто не успеть появиться вовремя.

— Вельзевул, привет! — конечно, подкрадывающуюся из-за деревьев Терезу, шуршащую каким-то пакетом, Вельзевул заметила ещё минут пять назад, но решила не подавать виду.

Обернувшись, она подняла руку, разрешая как обычно зябнущей Терезе уткнуться в тёплое пальто в знак приветствия.

— Привет, мелочь. Как ты?

— Как обычно! — уклонилась от ответа Тереза и запрыгнула на бордюр, оттолкнувшись от руки Вельзевул. — А ты?

Она буквально лучилась каким-то непонятным предвкушением, которое расходилось от невысокой фигурки волнами.

А ещё она буквально дрожала от холода, и Вельзевул невольно сжала в кармане ключи от раздобытой Асмодеем квартиры в одном из самых хороших и тихих районов Лондона.

— Приемлемо, — хотя за новых работников с радостью кого-нибудь бы убила. — Что это у тебя?

Тереза красиво спрыгнула и встала перед Вельзевул, не давая ей идти дальше по тропинке. Последняя скрестила на груди руки и выразительно уставилась на гарцующего ребёнка.

— Ну что такое?

— Помнишь, я тебе сказала про подарок? — и, не успела Вельзевул хоть как-то среагировать, Тереза продолжила: — Так вот, это тебе. От меня и Тарана.

Слава Люциферу, Вельзевул успела рефлекторно сомкнуть пальцы на пакете, прежде чем слова мелкой полноценно отложились в её голове.

— Тарана?

— От него, — и Тереза гордо показала на сидевшую у неё на плече муху.

Вельзевул попыталась разозлиться, что ей было положено. В итоге она бросила это проигрышное дело и позволила себе просто улыбнуться — не так, как обычно запугивала секретарей и Михаил, а искренне, как во время кофейных посиделок с Люцифером и другими князьями.

Невозможный, невозможный ребёнок.

— Ты назвала мою муху Тараном?

— Ну да. А что, нельзя было?

— Да нет, почему, — Вельзевул посмотрела на новоявленного Тарана. Таран посмотрел на неё в ответ и потёр передние лапки. — Оригинально.

— Ага. Ты смотри быстрее!

Тереза чуть ли не вибрировала от смеси волнения и радости, Вельзевул даже заволновалась, уловив чутким слухом её частящий сердечный ритм. Она опустила голову к пакету. Если бы подобную посылку передал кто угодно из коллег снизу, под каким угодно предлогом, Вельзевул бы её сразу сожгла.

Но Тереза… Тереза — совершенно другое дело.

Для удобства они уселись на чудом успевшую просохнуть после ночного дождя скамью — хотя, скорее, Тереза просто дотащила Вельзевул, потому что последней было всё равно, стоя рассматривать или сидя.

Стоило ей извлечь из сундука муху-брошку с блеснувшими красными глазами, как в груди стукнуло сердце. Обычно оно этого не делало, потому что Вельзевул было лень контролировать процесс, и от неожиданности великий адский князь чуть не свалилась со скамьи, прижав к груди руку.

Сердце продолжило упрямо колотиться.

— Ты чего? — тут же заволновалась Тереза.

— Всё в порядке, — выдавила Вельзевул, пытаясь привыкнуть к стуку где-то за рёбрами и очерчивая пальцем края аккуратно сплавленного металла. — Она очень красивая.

Потоки счастья, исходившие от Терезы, мигом превратились в полноценный Ниагарский водопад. Сама Вельзевул там никогда не была, но на описание Асмодея было похоже.

— А это, — Тереза положила на пакет футляр, — как тот стрёмный сундук, который я тебе таскала. Памятная вещица, всё такое. И в нём перья, потому что ты пишешь перьями. Вот.

А ещё Тереза нервничала: протянутые к подаркам пальцы чуть подрагивали, и явно не только от холода.

Вельзевул ещё раз осмотрела предложенное ей богатство, с любопытством осмотрела идеально заточенные, как она любила, перья, махнула рукой, пристёгивая брошь к загнутому лацкану пальто одним движением — Тереза улыбнулась с немалой долей облегчения, заметив этот жест.

Людские традиции были странные, непонятные, подчас просто дурацкие. Все эти тысячи лет демоны успешно игнорировали достижения людской цивилизации в области праздников и прочей ерунды, считая это недостойным отвлечением от работы по низвержению Рая. И Вельзевул была в первых рядах тех, кто хмурился на каждое коммерческое объявление и искал способы эти праздники испортить. Она сама услужливо заставляла людей забыть поздравить дальних родственников, подталкивала под разные руки одно и то же платье при подготовке к вечеринке, что почти всегда оканчивалось грандиозной истерикой на самом событии…

Но сейчас Вельзевул смотрела на собранный Терезой подарок: искренне собранный, не для галочки, не по акции — и не могла заставить себя придумать способ его испортить. Да и не хотела. 

И, Люцифер подери все эти смертные чувства, это было приятно. Так же приятно, как когда Тереза вместо криков ужаса и обвинений в обмане просто спросила, почему люди вокруг них только и делали, что предавались обжорству.

Вот ведь… А всё Тереза со своим ужасным современным жаргоном, чревоугодию они предавались, а не обжорству!

— Спасибо, Тереза, — серьёзно сказала Вельзевул. Обычно подобной искренности удостаивалась только Дагон, забиравшая у неё из расписания смену. — Это… Замечательно.

Дьявол, какая отвратительная сентиментальность.

_Ну я бы так не сказал, конечно._

— Да не за что, — улыбнулась Тереза и смущённо потёрла нос. — А то как же ты — без подарков…

— И действительно.

Вельзевул убрала пакет с сундуком в карман и на всякий случай прижала его ладонью, будто желая убедиться, что всё происходящее реально и подарок никуда не делся.

— В кафе? — спросила она, нащупав резную крышку. — Ты буквально балансируешь на краю простуды.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — усмехнулась Тереза. — Я всегда так.

И закашлялась: низко, с пугающей хрипотой в горле.

Вельзевул невольно сжала ключи, почему-то оказавшиеся рядом с пакетом, ещё сильнее, едва не расплавив хлипкий металл. Хватит уже юлить, что она, боится, что ли?

В результате она терпеливо дождалась, пока Тереза допьёт своё второе какао, и только после этого начала:

— Тереза, нам нужно поговорить.

Девочка напряглась моментально, сверкнув из полумрака кафе острым взглядом.

— На улице всё холодает и холодает, и ты так рано или поздно точно разболеешься…

— Не разболеюсь. 

— Тереза, зима будет ещё морознее. 

— Да ладно, я из Ситтингборна тоже зимой свалила, и ничего страшного, справилась! — Тереза предупреждающе ощетинилась, но Вельзевул всё равно продолжила.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что справилась, но это всё равно опасно. Ты буквально при мне всё хуже кашляешь.

— Я знаю, что такое банальная простуда, не надо считать меня обычным беспомощным ребёнком и…

— Тебе нельзя больше оставаться на улице.

Это произвело эффект. Тереза замолчала, будто захлебнувшись собственными возражениями, сжала кулаки. Вельзевул дала и ей, и себе время собраться, осознавая, что следующая фраза изменит навсегда и её собственную жизнь тоже, и уже набрала в бесполезные лёгкие бесполезного воздуха…

Как вдруг Тереза заговорила сама, лихорадочно, злобно:

— Я не пойду ни в какой детский дом!.. — как всегда, она не повышала голос, зато шипела хлеще раздражённого Кроули.

Вельзевул нахмурилась. Нет, с чего вообще?.. Она же не об этом.

— Тереза…

— Не надо меня уговаривать, Вельзевул! Я в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться, безо всяких там служб, спокойно перезимую на складе, — она судорожно шмыгнула носом, и в упрямых тёмных глазах к собственному истошному ужасу Вельзевул увидела слёзы.

Это выходило из-под контроля, и Вельзевул понятия не имела, что с этим делать.

— Тереза, послушай...

— Нет! — и впервые на памяти Вельзевул Тереза сделала что-то совсем необдуманное: с размаху хлопнула ладонью по столу и тут же поморщилась от боли. Вельзевул поморщилась вместе с ней. — Я разберусь со всем сама! Не нужно мне как-то помогать, не нужно, понимаешь?!

— Ты меня даже не…

Ураган продолжал бушевать, голос Терезы становился всё холоднее и холоднее.

— Я думала, ты чем-то от них всех отличаешься. Классно, обожаю ошибаться!

И, уже утирая свободно текущие слезы, Тереза вскочила. Вельзевул поднялась тоже, ожидая буквально чего угодно.

Чего угодно.

Но только не того, что Тереза ловко проскочит мимо неё и просто выбежит на улицу.

— Тереза!.. Дьявол, стой!

И всё же, когда Вельзевул, рваным взмахом руки стерев память персоналу и публике и вызвав у кого-то случайную шизофрению, выскочила следом, пытаясь унять чёртово никак не затихающее сердце, Терезы уже и след простыл. 

Словно в насмешку, на секунду от ветвистой молнии стало светло, как днём, небеса тут же разразились громом, и на землю посыпался первый осенний град.


	11. Глава 10.

Тереза свернула прочь от склада, сама не зная, куда. Таран возмущённо жужжал, умудряясь при этом уворачиваться от противного холодного града, и то и дело норовил в неё врезаться, оправдывая собственное имя. Разумеется, когда ты бежишь по незнакомому району практически вслепую, захлёбываясь своими слезами, разочарованием и ещё немножко потому, что не хватает воздуха, последнее, что тебе нужно в жизни, это огромная муха, которая с завидным упорством пытается влететь тебе в лицо.

Поэтому в конце концов Тереза споткнулась — то есть, неаккуратно затормозила — и дала Тарану с ней всё-таки столкнуться.

— Ну что ты от меня теперь хочешь, дурацкая муха?!

Дурацкая муха, будучи существом с отличной от людской психологией, на оскорбление отреагировала примерно так же, как реагировала на изменение биржевой стоимости валюты.

А именно: продолжила виться вокруг Терезы, низко жужжа где-то рядом. Терапия работала, поскольку невольно следившая за его пируэтами Тереза сама не заметила, как начала потихоньку успокаиваться. Слёзы, противные, холодные, от которых ещё сильнее закладывало нос, продолжали жечь глаза и мерзко щекотать подбородок. Она сердито утёрла их рукой.

Тыльная сторона её ладони случайно коснулась издевательски тёплого шарфа.

Охваченная необузданной, нелогичной, ненужной яростью, Тереза сжала всегда гревшую её ткань и уже хотела стащить эту удавку с шеи, швырнуть на мокрую землю и хорошенько попрыгать сверху, пока красивый багровый не сменится на цвет грязи.

Основной чёртов цвет её чёртовой бездомной жизни.

Она даже потянула за один из идеально ровных и до сих пор не разошедшихся краёв. Она даже развернула шарф и позволила холодному ветру обвиться вокруг её теперь не защищённой шеи.

А потом закуталась обратно, уткнулась носом в ткань и обняла себя руками. Глупая слабачка, костерила себя Тереза, сжавшись в плотный клубок и дрожа: от холода, от страха, от усталости — даже тряпку эту несчастную выкинуть не можешь! Чуть что, сразу в истерику! Неудивительно, что Вельзевул тебя всерьёз не воспринимает!

Собственные неровно обломанные ногти больно впились в кожу, чувствовалось это даже сквозь одежду. Тереза уже не плакала, глаза оставались сухими — хоть ей и хотелось. Хотелось разрыдаться, полноценно, чтоб рядом были мешки с чем-то сыпучим, чтобы их побить как следует, сбить костяшки и заняться потом царапинами, успокоившись, а ещё лучше, с чем-нибудь мягким, чтобы можно было на них упасть, обнять грубую холщовую ткань и думать, прижавшись к ней щекой, что обнимаешь кого-то близкого. Того, кому на тебя не всё равно.

Вельзевул было не всё равно, мелькнуло на задворках сознания. А, как известно, что мелькает якобы на задворках, то моментально оказывается единственной мыслью, на которой ты можешь сосредоточиться.

Даже если это последнее, о чём тебе сейчас хотелось бы думать.

Особенно если это последнее, о чём тебе сейчас хотелось бы думать.

Тереза с силой сжала зубы. Если бы Вельзевул было не всё равно, она не завела бы сейчас этого идиотского, ненужного разговора, чтобы… Чтобы сдать её детским службам и в детский дом, что ж ещё-то. В конце концов, не первый месяц Тереза жила на улице, ничем другим подобные разговоры с заботливыми взрослыми никогда не заканчивались, глупо было с её стороны надеяться на что-то другое.

Надежда, заявила мысленно Тереза со всей мудростью выброшенного за ненадобностью и потом пережёванного системой ребёнка, вообще была на редкость идиотской вещью. Едва ты умудришься во что-то поверить, как на тебя мигом обрушится разочарование, и всё — только силы зря потратил.

— Ну вот зачем, зачем… — тихо, никем не слышимая и никому не нужная, произнесла Тереза, постепенно разжимая свою болезненную хватку. — Зачем надо было всё испортить?..

Она же не совсем глупая, тоже что-то понимает. И требовать, выпрашивать ничего не собиралась. Но болтать с кем-то умным и спокойным было приятно, и ей эгоистично не хотелось терять эту крупицу постоянного покоя в жизни. Когда рядом была Вельзевул, можно было хоть немного расслабиться. Отдать кому-то тяжёлое бремя лидерства, подурачиться, признать, что есть места, которых ты не знаешь — то есть признать и свою уязвимость…

Ребёнком побыть, в общем. Обычным таким, без эмоциональных заскоков и сомнительных умений орудовать ржавыми гвоздями и убегать от полицейских патрулей.

Таран успокаивающе жужжал у неё над головой. Если он остался рядом, значит, наверное, Вельзевул разозлилась не настолько, чтобы уничтожить её адским пламенем или просто вернуться в Ад и больше не думать о существовании каких-то глупых бездомных смертных.

Честно, Терезе совсем не хотелось сейчас об этом думать. Ей вообще хотелось просто отключиться от реальности, добраться на автопилоте до дома-склада и заснуть, чтобы все сегодняшние проблемы успешно перекочевали к ней завтрашней.

— Ладно, Таран. Пойдём домой.

Куда, в конце концов, ещё ей было деваться. Возвращаться в кафе не хотелось: от одной мысли о собственной истерике её начинали мучать то стыд, то обида на мир, то ещё не остывшая до конца злость.

И они медленно побрели — и полетели — к складу. Тереза умудрилась здорово свернуть в сторону от привычного маршрута, поэтому теперь шла, подозрительно озираясь и запоминая вывески с адресами. Это в родном районе она могла гулять по любой подворотне с завязанными глазами в любое время суток, а в чужих краях требовалась немалая осмотрительность.

Наконец один из указателей сверкнул знакомым названием монастыря. Идти туда Терезе не позволяла совесть, противная и едкая тварь. Во-первых, подсказывал её мерзкий голосок в голове, она так и не извинилась перед Гарри за свою истерику и внезапный побег. Со своими замять получилось, а вот объясниться со старым священником ей только предстояло. Во-вторых, визгливо напевал он же, хороша она, добрая знакомая церкви, братающаяся с древним демоном. Интересно, её божественным светом не обожжёт?

Так, терзаемая сомнениями, Тереза добралась до монастыря. Точнее, до его северной части, которую занимал небольшой сад с яблоками. Какая-то часть их, не поддававшаяся сезонной логике, ещё упрямо держалась за ветки.

Старый каменный забор она перелезла без труда, не став тревожить монахов истошным скрипом задней калитки. Когда ноги её, в изрядно промокших кроссовках, коснулись церковной земли, не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Земля не разверзлась, архангельский глас не изгнал её прочь из святых мест, как рядового сатаниста, и даже не вышел из-за деревьев припозднившийся монах, с которым тоже пришлось бы разговаривать.

Всё было неплохо.

Не считая, конечно, сильно нервничающего Тарана. Её глазастый защитник нарезал неровные круги над её головой и то и дело норовил скрыться обратно за забором. Или заползти куда-нибудь в мрак и сырость, чтобы переждать приступ дурости своей подопечной.

— Пойдём, ну, — Тереза ещё раз порадовалась, что вокруг не было людей. Обосновать своё присутствие она ещё как-то смогла бы, а вот растолковать священникам, почему она разговаривает с мухой, было бы гораздо сложнее. — Таран, быстрее зайдём, быстрее выйдем, давай, шевелись.

Сердитое гудение было ей ответом.

Тереза юркой тенью скользнула в заросший сад: сил нескольких престарелых монахов не хватало, чтобы полностью очищать его от сорняков и вовремя подстригать деревья. По дороге она совершенно случайно сдёрнула с веток несколько вкуснейших яблок и запихала их в карман кофты.

Шарф на шее умеренно грелся, но не до боли. Если бы у куска ткани был бы разум, подумалось Терезе, то он вёл бы себя примерно так же, как Таран: всячески демонстрировал своё неудовольствие и делал вид, что ему здесь уже адски надоело.

Проклятье, что ей вообще лезло в голову ближе к полуночи?..

Главные ворота были приоткрыты, чтобы любой душевный страждущий, паломник или просто заплутавший бродяга мог всегда найти у обитателей монастыря приют и кров.

Тереза выскользнула в узкую щёлку, тепло улыбнувшись напоследок знакомому окну кельи, которое она когда-то — будто в другой жизни, так давно, как ей казалось, это было — закрывала, чтобы спасти от дождя чужие бумаги.

С удовольствием впившись зубами в яблоко, Тереза отправилась по уже знакомой дорожке, стараясь не шмыгать особенно носом. Простуда становилась хуже, в этом Вельзевул была права, а вот лекарства дешеветь не спешили. До недавнего времени Тереза как-то умудрялась выкручиваться из плохих погодных условий здоровой или только слегка больной, так что выбирать таблетки и микстуры ей доводилось редко.

Конечно, поедание немытого холодного яблока под ещё более холодным градом вперемешку с ливнем вряд ли способствовало укреплению иммунитета, но Тереза была такая голодная и такая уставшая, что думать не думала про подобные мелочи.

Наверное, поэтому она и не заметила опасность, пока не стало слишком поздно.

В подворотне раздалось мерзкое шипение.

Таран моментально влетел в висок Терезе, предупреждая, и девочка моментально обернулась на звук. Что, кто-то газ до конца не закрыл?

Ближайшие к ней изогнутые тени зашевелились, и прямо из них опять донёсся этот низкий свистящий звук, будто бы приблизившийся. Тереза присмотрелась внимательнее, и вдруг застыла, охваченная очень неприятным предчувствием.

Град на эту тень не падал.

— Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!.. — надо было идти домой, надо было сразу идти домой или всё-таки смириться и остаться ночевать в безопасном монастыре, кто вот её просил посреди ночи куда-то переться!

Тени сошлись в человеческий силуэт, и из них выступил несомненно демон, потрясающе мерзкий в своём уродстве. Вельзевул, на предвзятый взгляд Терезы, выглядела гораздо круче.

А не она ли его вообще прислала? Впрочем, нет, глупости, тут же открестилась — ха! — Тереза. Чтобы Вельзевул и переложила на кого-то подобную работу? Не бывает такого.

— Так вот, значит, почему Князь так яростно защ-щ-щищ-щала этот жалкий городиш-ш-шко, — и жужжание звучало гораздо эффектнее вот этого непонятно чего.

Тереза судорожно соображала. Ладно, сначала всегда можно сыграть в дурочку.

— Что, совсем упился? Иди проспись, придурок! — демонов же легко сбить с толку, они подчас веками из-под земли не вылезают.

Этот на провокацию не поддался, лишь оскалился: в темноте мелькнуло слишком много зубов, слишком острых, чтобы быть человеческими.

— Подумать только, великий лорд Вельзевул печётся о каком-то жалком смертном отродье, — Терезе неожиданно захотелось выбить парочку этих острых зубов на память. — Какой поразительно никчёмный рычаг давления она оставила. Я, признаться, ожидал большего.

Тереза быстро огляделась но, как назло, ближайший поворот был за спиной чужого демона, а чтобы добежать до дальнего, ей нужно было повернуться к нему спиной, что тоже было так себе идеей.

Таран встревоженно жужжал над ухом, и Тереза шикнула на него. Постепенно у неё начал формироваться дурацкий, но всё же план.

Таким придуркам, как этот, всегда надо выговориться, прежде чем что-то сделать. Порассуждать по добро и зло, про мораль, про гнилое человечество и, конечно, про себя любимого, гениального и неотразимого. Если Тереза сможет заболтать его на достаточно долгое время, Таран может — хотя бы попытается — привести помощь.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Вельзевул выслушает.

Хотя, вообще-то, это угроза её авторитету, должна бы.

— Слушай, баклан, ты совсем берега попутал. Ну какой рычаг давления, с каких пор твоё начальство на людей внимание обращает, а? Уж передо мной, низшей, не позорься.

Демон — ну очень ожидаемо, Тереза даже расстроилась — начал хохотать, прям как это делают все злодеи в старых фильмах. Пока над ними разносились дёшево звучащие раскаты чужого смеха, Тереза быстро наклонилась к Тарану:

— Лети к Вельзевул, живо.

И тот послушался. Взмыл незаметной точкой в небо и пропал. Тереза осталась совсем одна. Сердце тут же пустилось вскачь, с Тараном было намного спокойнее.

— Не рассуждай о вещах, о которых даже не имеешь представления, глупая ползучая тварь. Я…

— Я прямоходящая.

Уроки Вельзевул никогда не проходили даром.

— Что?!

Главное не паниковать, держаться уверенно.

— Ну, я прямоходящая тварь, а не ползучая. Так вот, я, кажется, перебила.

От демона, кажется, повалил дым, очень дурнопахнущий, прям как куча компоста за детским домом в Ситтингборне — она, помнится, тоже постоянно дымилась. Тереза сморщила нос и отошла ещё на пару шагов.

— Ты… Ты, мелкая дрянь! Я уничтожу тебя, сотру в пыль, в порошок!

Да, теперь Тереза даже понимала, почему в Аду было плохо с карьерным ростом. Куда ж ты такого идиота посадишь, от него смердеть будет на весь этаж.

Она попятилась снова, улыбнулась, задыхаясь от собственной безумной отваги.

— А с рычагом давления тогда что?

Это стало последней каплей.

Демон заревел на мертвом языке, и в темноте распахнулось несколько пар глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Тереза взвизгнула от неожиданности, отпрыгнула в сторону. Многолапая тварь, напоминавшая саламандру, бросилась следом, поплыла в пространстве, опять оборачиваясь человеком, ухватилась когтями за капюшон.

И тот, что вы думаете, опять порвался.

Терезе некогда было думать об иронии, она прижалась к стене, судорожно ища пути отхода. Их не было. Чёрт, чёрт, переборщила она с оскорблениями, это местных бандитов с ножами и жаждой лёгких денег было легко дразнить и в них же кидаться камнями, а тут… Тут у неё даже камней не было.

И тут она коснулась рукой переднего кармана кофты. Яблоки. Яблоки с церковной земли. Вельзевул боялась или крайне не хотела ступать на территорию монастыря, значит, демонам это вредно.

Яблоко, конечно, не святая земля, но это качественный и целиком натуральный _продукт_ святой земли, так почему бы?..

Когда демон замахнулся на неё снова, ревя и дыша диким пламенем, Тереза ловко уклонилась, проскочила под его четвёртой лапой, чуть не задохнувшись от омерзения, развернулась, одновременно прицеливаясь…

И с размаху запустила свежайшим яблоком прямо в первый попавшийся глаз.

Демон взвыл, запахло гнилой палёной плотью. Тереза была готова заплатить всю свою оставшуюся двадцатку до последнего пенса, лишь бы забыть о существовании подобного запаха.

Сработало. Враг пошатнулся, неловко завалился набок, продолжая истошно визжать. Она его ранила, сбила с толку.

А дальше? Тереза мрачно улыбнулась, вспомнив, как дралась в первые недели в Лондоне, выбивая себе место в сложившейся иерархии.

Дальше она уже знала, что делать.


	12. Глава 11.

Если бы кто-то два месяца назад сказал Вельзевул, что однажды она будет проклинать саму себя за то, что она так редко бывала на поверхности и совершенно отвыкла от людских столпотворений, она бы рассмеялась наглецу в лицо, морду или что там ещё бывает, прежде чем объять его адским пламенем и потом развеять пепел.

Теперь же она шла по улице, испаряя всю влагу ещё на подлёте, и делала ровно это. Люди за последний век умудрились так расплодиться, что заполонили собой буквально всё пространство планеты. Найти в среднестатистической толпе одного человека, даже в рамках города, даже хорошо помня, как этот человек выглядит и ощущается, было практически невозможно — особенно для демонов с их чутьём на всё грешное и стремлением этому грешному поспособствовать.

Вельзевул уклонилась от столкновения с каким-то поздним прохожим и раздражённо махнула рукой. Ближайший столб сместился буквально на десять сантиметров влево, и прохожий влетел в него носом.

Это действие придало Вельзевул хоть каких-то душевных сил. Она выпустила на волю тропических мух, послала их кружить над районом, рядом с кафе, в парке, даже к дряхлому монастырю парочку отправила — и в глазах у неё моментально зарябило от информации, от чужих сердцебиений, среди которых никак не слышалось нужное, важное.

Проклятье, ну что ей стоило начать с ключей?

Проклятье, почему так и не случился Армагеддон и не проредил эту бесполезный сброд хотя бы наполовину?

И куда — проклятье — умудрилась за несколько минут деться Тереза?!

Она свернула в знакомые подворотни, где когда-то младший демон должен был передать ей шумерские тексты, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то. Какую угодно наводку, след…

Двое её постоянных дозорных — вымершие много лет назад в соседней галактике — вдруг с низким гудением взвились в воздух, перекрывая путь кому-то чужому.

Чужак, впрочем, оказался настойчивее: он миновал грозно выглядящую линию защиты и с размаху врезался прямо в лацкан пальто — туда, куда обычно была приколота брошь, которую Вельзевул сейчас судорожно сжимала в ладони. А потом отлетел недалеко и врезался снова.

Да. Слава дьяволу, да! В голове само собой всплыло имя которое Тереза — невозможный ребёнок — дала своему защитнику.

— Таран, — и это решение Вельзевул должна была уважить, хоть сама она никогда не персонифицировала свой рой — что им, делать больше нечего? — Что такое? Что с Терезой?

И одно касание его крылышка сказало ей всё, что нужно было.

Бесполезное сердце пропустило удар.

Дьявол. Вельзевул усилием воли запихнула всю свою бесконечную плоть глубже в человеческую оболочку. Она сдерёт шкуру с этого идиота, по кусочку, медленно, своими лучшими и самыми ржавыми щипцами, чтобы ему было больно, она устроит ему ванну из кислоты, она…

Надо вытащить оттуда Терезу. Дикая ярость отступила сама, склонила голову перед доселе неизведанной эмоцией — тревогой за кого-то ещё, маленького и слабого, пока не способного защититься самостоятельно. Вельзевул пошла всё быстрее и быстрее, скользнула в ближайшую стену, не утруждая себя людскими тропами.

Гниль, падаль и гнус следовали за ней по пятам.

Уже бегом она добралась до нужного места, в какой-то момент уцепившись всем своим бессмертным естеством за знакомый шарф — слава всему и вся, слава Люциферу, слава здравому смыслу, Тереза оставила его себе.

И с трудом остановилась, схватившись когтистой рукой и ещё несколькими тысячами маленьких мушиных лапок за стену, сжав камень так, что застонал жалобно фундамент. Перед её пока ещё смертными глазами предстала размытая картина: уродливый чёрный силуэт, размахивающий лапами и дышащий пламенем, капающий слюной на камень…

И маленькая светлая фигурка с красным всплеском на шее, ловко крутящаяся вокруг него.

Белая ярость застлала ей взор.

Вельзевул побежала. На первый её шаг из-за волос прорвались, наконец, рога: пять, десять пар, на второй пошла рытвинами кожа и разошлись челюсти, фасеточная сетка покрыла глаза.

А на третий к ней пришёл весь её Рой.

Она отшвырнула низшую тварь прочь, и мухи облепили все его глаза, впились в плотную шкуру, забились в ушные раковины, глотку, ноздри, обглодали язык.

— Мерз-з-зкая др-рянь! Ты смеешь… — от гнева, страха, облегчения, бешенства ей не хватало дыхания, не хватало слов. — Ты смеешь, ж-ж-жалкая погань!..

Ребёнка, которому нечем защититься, который ничего не сделал этому сборищу безмозглых подземных идиотов, чьё частое сердцебиение она слышала сейчас за спиной — Вельзевул рефлекторно раскрыла крылья, и хитиновые, блестящие и дрожащие, и пернатые, покрытые как старыми шрамами, так и густыми смоляными перьями, пряча её за собой. Ребёнка, который ходил по чёртовому осеннему Лондону в весенней одежде, прятался в шарф, смущаясь, шутил, бегал по бордюрам, дарил ей подарки…

Её ребёнка.

Вельзевул зашипела, пригибаясь к земле, когда низшему хватило дурости подняться. Ей хотелось мучать его: долго, со вкусом, это она хорошо умела. Хотелось слушать вопли и мольбы о пощаде.

_И всё же, одного испуганного всхлипа моему лорду оказалось достаточно, чтобы она протянула руки и просто оторвала дряни голову._

— Ешьте, — обратилась к своему Рою князь Вельзевул.

И они начали пировать. Все, кроме одного.

Таран вился вокруг дрожащей Терезы, которая следила за его суматошными движениями. Вельзевул оставила Рой наслаждаться своей пищей и загнала под людскую кожу всё: рога, лишние глаза, хоботки, лапы, хвосты, челюсти, спрятала с треском жёсткие крылья. Оставила только пернатые, бесполезные, давно уже её не державшие.

Зачем-то.

— Терез-за, — от жужжания избавиться было сложнее. Вельзевул было плевать, мелочь это всегда скорее веселило, чем пугало. — Он тебя не ранил?

Ребёнок помотал головой, глубже прячась в шарф. Руки у Вельзевул подрагивали от эмоций, то и дело кончики пальцев щекотали спрятанные когти, но она держалась, стараясь говорить ровно. Люди всегда плохо реагировали на истинные формы демонов, в четырнадцатом веке встреча с каким-то святошей вообще могла закончиться смертью последнего от давления и кровоизлияния куда не надо, она иногда даже приступить к запугиванию не успевала.

— Н-нет, — впервые на её памяти у Терезы дрожал голос. — Я его… Яблоками.

— Прости? — Вельзевул наклонилась к ней, не веря смертному слуху своей оболочки.

— Яблоками из м-монастырского сада, — повторила Тереза уже чуть живее, подняла заплаканный, перепуганный взгляд. — Подумала, раз со святой — вроде как — земли, то поможет…

Дьявол подери этих монахов, что, благодарить их теперь как-то придётся?!

— Помогло, — Вельзевул вспомнила слипшуюся складками плоть и немедленно ощутила, что эти участки её Рой брезгливо отбросил в сторону.

С секунду они молчали.

А потом Тереза молнией рванула вперёд, оттолкнувшись от стены, и обхватила Вельзевул за пояс, куда доставала, спрятав лицо где-то в пальто.

— Я так испугалась, — плечи у неё дрожали. Или это она вся дрожала.

— Ну тише, тише, — нужные слова впервые в жизни нашлись сами. Вельзевул положила ладони ей на спину и прижала к себе так крепко, как только могла себе позволить, чтобы не причинить ненароком боли стальной хваткой. — Всё хорошо, Тереза. Я здесь. Всё хорошо.

Правой рукой она случайно зацепила разодранный капюшон и невольно усмехнулась. А потом, чувствуя, как Терезу по-прежнему колотит от холода, адреналина и прочих самых разных чувств, спрятала её в кокон из собственных крыльев: бесполезных для полёта, но хотя бы тёплых.

Тереза повернула голову, всё ещё не отпуская Вельзевул, с восторгом глядя на лоснящиеся чёрные перья.

— Ух ты…

— Да что там, — отмахнулась Вельзевул. — Лишний вес, и всё.

— Неправда! — тут же ощерилась Тереза.

Вельзевул вздохнула. Десять минут назад этот возмутительный человечий детёныш пережил схватку с демоном, пусть и низшим, и увидел в почти истинном обличье одного из князей Ада.

И теперь она упрямо с этим самым князем Ада спорила.

_Невозможный ребёнок, да, Вельзевул?_

— Это ты Асмодеевы не видела ещё. Вот у него красивые, будто и не падал.

Падал, конечно. Вслед за ней — её в сторону, на песок, а сам на камни.

Короткий период передышки прошёл. Тереза вдруг снова уткнула в неё нос и всхлипнула, крепче сжала в дрожащих кулаках ткань пальто.

Вельзевул опустилась на колено, по-прежнему пряча её в крыльях, заглянула в поблескивающие тёмные глаза. Уловила в них отражение своих собственных и поспешно спрятала фасетную сеть за светлой, будто выцветшей радужкой.

— Что такое? Всё хорошо, он больше тебя не тронет, — никто больше не тронет, Рой позаботится, она их всех с Терезой оставит, если нужно будет, пускай развлекается, имена им придумывает.

— Извини меня, — сказала Тереза, — не надо мне было убегать. Он говорил, что я — твой рычаг давления. А кто это вообще был?

Вельзевул пренебрежительно глянула в сторону трупа. Того, что от него осталось: всеядные мухи сейчас с упоением высасывали из скелета костный мозг.

— Кто-то из Мамоновых. Сам, старый ублюдок, не рискнул.

— … Ладно, сделаю вид, что знаю, кто это.

— А вам разве священник не рассказывал? — хмыкнула Вельзевул.

— Так я как про тебя услышала, убежала и не дослушала.

Не выдержав, Вельзевул тихо засмеялась.

— Алчный он, если вкратце. Когда дело касается власти — особенно.

Тереза промычала что-то неопределённое и глянула в сторону. На Вельзевул она упрямо не смотрела, и последняя потратила несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем поняла, почему.

Она осторожно коснулась рукой — тщательно контролируя температуру своей кожи — лица Терезы и мягко повернула её за подбородок к себе.

— У нас, демонов, иногда совсем плохо с людскими словами. Из старших Люцифер только хорош, да и то не всегда. Ты не рычаг давления на меня, Тереза. Никогда им не была и не будешь.

— А кто я тогда? — и девочка наконец посмотрела на неё, грустно улыбаясь, будто уже знала, какой ответ услышит, и готовилась к нему заранее.

Что ж, верила она в это или нет, Вельзевул умела нарушать чужие ожидания.

— Я тоже старший демон, Тереза, у меня со словами тоже не всё в порядке.

— А точно старший, а не старый, ты не путаешь? — ухмыльнулась мелочь, и что-то вроде старого игривого задора сверкнуло в её взгляде.

Вельзевул даже ругаться не стала.

— Всё не настолько плохо, прояви уважение! — Тереза засмеялась, часть напряжения ушла из её плеч. — Так вот. Тогда, в кафе, я начала не с того и не так, — Вельзевул потянулась рукой в карман и вытащила ключи. Стряхнула с них обкусанную мухами чешуйку. — Я хотела сказать, что тебе не нужно оставаться на улице, потому что ты можешь — если хочешь, конечно — остаться со мной.

Тереза застыла. Кажется, перестала дышать. Медленно перевела взгляд с ключей на Вельзевул. Запоздало опомнившись, втянула носом воздух.

— А ты… — закашлялась хрипло, заставив Вельзевул нахмуриться: разболелась всё-таки. — Ты это серьёзно?

— С чувством юмора дела обстоят ещё хуже, чем с людскими словами.

Тереза продолжила выжидающе вглядываться ей в лицо, строгая, напуганная, держащая на стальной привязи собственную надежду. Вельзевул свободной рукой сжала её худющее плечо:

— Да. Я не имею даже малейшего представления, как работает людское общество в эти годы, но зато точно знаю, что дети вроде тебя не должны жить на улицах. Ты не должна жить на улице. Понимаешь?

— Чуть-чуть. Ни разу такого ещё не слышала, — Вельзевул осторожно погладила её плечо большим пальцем, откуда-то зная, что нужно делать. — Но звучит здорово.

Базовое, очевидное право на дом и семью воспринимать как что-то сказочное. Вельзевул очень жалела, что мальчишка-Антихрист отказался уничтожить себе подобных.

— Я не умею нормально жить, — вдруг сказала Тереза. — А ещё я додумываю и преувеличиваю. И дерусь.

— Ничего страшного, — заверила Вельзевул. — Меня тоже обычным лондонским жителем не назовёшь. Эту квартиру, — она прокрутила на пальце ключи, — вообще Асмодей добывал, я в этом ничего не смыслю. Надеюсь, там хотя бы кровать есть.

Тереза хихикнула, потом во взгляде её зажёгся интерес:

— А вы дружите? — и так же быстро этот интерес сменился страхом: — А он не будет против — ну, меня? И вообще все твои?

Вельзевул задумалась. Даже спустя много тысяч лет совместного проживания первый вопрос иногда мучал и её саму. Не совсем в такой формулировке, конечно, но всё же.

Со вторым вопросом всё было гораздо проще.

— Нет, «мои» возражать не будут, — а кто рискнёт, с тем она сама разберётся — как разобралась с Мамоновым прихвостнем. — И, наверное, дружим.

Мелочь довольно кивнула. Потом чуть поёжилась и подавила зевок. Вельзевул потянулась сознанием узнать, где сейчас относительно траектории солнечного света находилась их подворотня.

Наблюдение показало, что до рассвета — отправной точки, с которой люди обычно начинали функционировать после абстрактного бездействия, именовавшегося «сном» — оставалось ещё часов шесть точно.

— Ну что? — спросила Вельзевул. — Пойдём выяснять, распространяются ли таланты Асмодея на дизайн жилых помещений?

Она отпустила плечо Терезы, чтобы вместо этого протянуть ей руку — раскрытой ладонью вверх.

И девочка аккуратно, недоверчиво, взялась за неё.

— Да, — она улыбнулась куда-то в шарф, спряталась в него. — Да, пойдём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> замечательные (одна Тереза с яблоком чего стоит!) иллюстрации от I_enjoy_every_moment (ficbook.net/authors/2104748): twitter.com/byloshkasmakom/status/1159835466960531456


	13. Глава 12.

Обычно Тереза считала себя выше классических людских слабостей и тщательно поддерживала образ самостоятельного циничного одиночки, уж всяко видавшего мир и ныне верившего, что ничем интересным этот самый мир не располагает.

Но стоило им зайти внутрь роскошного каменного дома — тёплого, что она физически ощутила, едва закрылись двери, — как она вцепилась в прохладную ладонь Вельзевул и крепко её сжала, наплевав на гордость. Бывать в таком здании ей не приходилось ни разу за всю жизнь, пусть и довольно недолгую.

Вельзевул, к счастью, подчёркнуто не обратила на это внимания и лишь чуть крепче сжала руку Терезы в ответ.

Квартира её — или это теперь была именно их квартира? — располагалась на шестом этаже. К ней вёл бесшумный, отдраенный до блеска лифт с подсвеченными кнопками этажей и монотонной музыкой откуда-то сверху. Терезе моментально стало стыдно за свою драную старую одежду, но отказаться от искушения тыкнуть пальцем в светящуюся цифру шесть она не смогла.

— Дьявол, попросила же без излишеств, — буркнула Вельзевул себе под нос, когда перед ними открылись двери.

Тереза пропустила это мимо ушей, пытаясь выбрать собственную реакцию: она застряла между вариантом «присвистнуть», потому что он казался слишком грубым, и «отвесить челюсть», поскольку он был настолько банальным, что было даже стыдно применять его к подобной ситуации.

В итоге, как и всегда в случае таких затруднений, Тереза использовала третий вариант.

Она промолчала и молча вывалилась из лифта, изменив своей обычной пружинистой, ловкой походке.

Если бы она приехала на лифте на второй этаж приюта — что было невозможно, потому что в полуразвалившемся деревянном доме такой межпланетной инновации, как лифт, не существовало от рождения — то вышла бы в коридор. Потому что так, по логике современных архитекторов, работало любое мало-мальски городское здание, где количество жилых ячеек уверенно доминировало над их качеством.

Здесь же коридора просто не было: прихожая начиналась от закрывшихся блестящих створок лифта и тянулась куда-то в даль. Даль, впрочем, была ограничена высокими, в человеческий рост, окнами.

При большом желании — Тереза им располагала — и хорошем зрении — а по-другому на улице не выжить — из центрального можно было увидеть горящий огнями Биг-Бен. К нему в довесок прилагалось ещё длинное здание, но знания Терезы относительно его ограничивались утверждением «люди там не живут, а работают, а ещё оно старое».

Но не такое старое, как Вельзевул, конечно. Поэтому и впечатляло не так сильно.

Тереза моментально прилипла к стеклу. То есть, образно прилипла, потому что коснуться его, такого чистого и чуть ли не сверкающего, казалось ещё большим преступлением, чем само её пребывание в этом огромном, настоящем, тёплом доме.

— Интересно? — Вельзевул встала рядом, уже привычно положила ей на плечо тяжёлую руку. — Не совсем исторический центр, зато без туристов.

— Здорово…

Признаться, Терезе периодически — по дороге сюда, во время поездки в лифте, даже сейчас — думалось, что всё происходящее вот-вот окажется сном. Что она вот-вот проснётся, и больше не будет никакой Вельзевул, потому что демонов в реальности не бывает, а религия состоит из сказок, никакого дома, потому что у неё никогда не было и не могло быть дома, и даже Тарана у неё больше не будет, потому что как может быть Таран, если нет его повелителя.

Поэтому, когда хрупкое, робкое и вместе с ней дрожащее от страха счастье никуда не делось даже спустя долгую минуту тишины, Тереза гулко и шатко выдохнула. Часть страха ушла. Большая доля осталась.

— Я надеюсь, он не весь этаж окнами украсил, — продолжила ворчать Вельзевул. — Как на ладони!

— Можно шторы опустить, — предложила Тереза, хотя ей вид из окна вполне нравился.

— Это жалюзи. На мой взгляд, никакой разницы, но Асмодей тебя загрызёт, если ошибёшься, — Вельзевул посмотрела на неё краем светлого, чуть светящегося в темноте квартиры глаза, и добавила: — Метафорически загрызёт, не по-настоящему.

Тереза расслабилась. После сегодняшней схватки с жуткой и пугающе быстрой ящерицей, последнее, чего бы ей хотелось от жизни, это повторить опыт с демоном посильнее. Вдруг на него яблоки не подействуют?..

Деловито сделав в памяти заметку: зайти в монастырь и набрать оттуда камней, веток и яблок для самозащиты — Тереза зевнула с чувством выполненного долга и едва не вывихнула челюсть. И вдруг со стуком захлопнула рот, пока Вельзевул не успела хлестнуть её ладонью, как это делала одна из старых настоятельниц. Причём не просто старых, а из тех, которые, потенциально, видели динозавров или строительство Биг-Бена.

Вельзевул даже не шевельнулась в её сторону, только удивлённо обернулась на звук:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Девочки должны закрывать рот рукой, когда зевают, — издевательски пропела Тереза, кривляясь. — А если они этого не делают, они получают по губам.

Низкое гудение, которое раздалось вокруг неё, явно не мог издавать один только Таран, сидевший у неё на макушке.

— Это кто тебе такое сказал? — очень спокойно спросила Вельзевул.

Тереза скосила взгляд на чужую надёжную руку на своём плече, по-прежнему бережно его сжимавшую, и увидела чётко выделявшиеся на светлом фоне кофты чёрные когти.

— Какая-то тётка в приюте.

— Безмозглое одноклеточное животное, — презрительно скривила губы Вельзевул. — А потом, главное, удивляются, почему у них детишки с крыши сигают.

— Чего?

— Неважно, — гудение стихло, когти пропали, Вельзевул погладила плечо Терезы большим пальцем и отпустила, чтобы развернуться к ней полностью. — Ваши людские приличия действительно включают в себя так называемый «этикет». Если хочешь грамотно функционировать в обществе и влиять на него, будет разумно его соблюдать.

— Да знаю я, — несчастливо буркнула Тереза. А так всё славно начиналось…

— Но это не значит, что каждое из этих правил нужно выполнять всегда. Особенно в присутствии демона, который из всего списка помнит только про «не есть руками и не издавать лишних звуков при поглощении пищи», и то потому, что это просто омерзительно само по себе.

— Ох, — Тереза нерешительно улыбнулась, — звучит здорово.

— И, Тереза, — шутливое настроение Вельзевул сменилось на гораздо более твёрдое, важное, — я понимаю, тебе нужно время привыкнуть, но одно, пожалуйста, запомни. Я никогда не буду тебя бить.

Ох.

Плакать третий раз за ночь Тереза не собиралась, по мнению её слабо трепыхающейся гордости это был уже перебор. Вместо этого она быстро-быстро закивала и смущённо спряталась в шарф.

Вельзевул, такое ощущение, поняла её и без слов. Она взъерошила ей волосы, каким-то чудом не запутав ладонь в жёстких лохмах, и выпрямилась во весь рост.

— Пойдёшь спать? Не сомневаюсь, тут далеко не одна комната, выделим тебе персональную.

Для ребёнка, у которого из персонального был только закуток между ящиками на складе и вся надетая сейчас одежда, эта фраза была похожа на удар пыльным мешком по голове.

Тереза поспешно переключилась на что-то другое, пока в мозгах не случилось короткое замыкание.

— А у нас перекусить есть что-нибудь? — она смущённо ковырнула носком пол. — А то я как-то — ну, после всего — съела бы бутерброд или типо этого.

— С едой-то не проблема, — вдвоём они подошли к кухне. Она была совмещена с гостиной, и Тереза успешно приземлилась на диванчик перед стойкой. — А вот с посудой и прочими кухонными принадлежностями проблема возникнуть как раз может.

Если Вельзевул говорит, что что-то «может возникнуть», то оно непременно возникает. Красивые чёрные ящики, где обычно хранились приборы или сковородки, пахли качеством и новизной. А ещё они пустовали.

— Торжество минимализма, — фыркнула Вельзевул. — Ладно, Тереза, жди, сейчас разберусь.

Первые три минуты Тереза честно ждала и наблюдала с широко раскрытыми глазами, как Вельзевул что-то делает руками перед пустым пространством. На четвёртую минуту глаза её начали смыкаться, и дальнейшие события слились в какое-то непрекращающееся кино, где одна картинка сменяла другую.

Вот под красным туманом появляются самые настоящие продукты: самые разные, от мяса трёх сортов до почему-то единственного огурца.

Вот Вельзевул щёлкает раздражённо пальцами, и продукты сами занимают места на полках в распахнувшемся и включившемся холодильнике.

Вот над их головами загорается тёплый свет, который тут же становится тусклее — после одного быстрого взгляда Вельзевул в её сторону.

Тереза хотела было прервать показ кадров и поблагодарить её, но губы её не послушались, и она снова скользнула в темноту, которая в этот раз осталась неизменной.

Когда Тереза открыла глаза снова, в гостиной раздавались тихие голоса: один, резкий и командный, принадлежал Вельзевул, другой, более молодой и бодрый, был ей незнаком.

Тереза незаметно приоткрыла глаз.

Вельзевул стояла, опершись бедром на стойку, и о чём-то еле слышно беседовала с незнакомым… Наверное, демоном, судя по мелким волнистым рожкам стоящей у холодильника девушки. Она деловито перебирала пальцами — взгляд Терезы невольно зацепился на белый матовый лак на её ногтях — и под её руками из воздуха словно складывался сервиз, посуда и прочие полезные в хозяйстве вещи.

Тереза, заинтересовавшись, открыла второй глаз. Что-то внутри неё отчаянно сопротивлялось увиденному и кричало, что это просто невозможно, и она не могла оторвать взгляд от творящегося колдовства.

Неожиданная мысль пронзила её сознание: а что, если этот незнакомый демон и есть Асмодей? А она тут лежит и ничего не делает…

Одним неуклюжим рывком Тереза села на диване и попыталась придать себе вид человека, который уж точно отличит шторы от жалюзи.

Оба демона обернулись к ней. Из изящно кудрявившихся волос предположительного Асмодея — Асмодей! — высунула голову змея, чему Тереза даже не удивилась: её Таран тоже преданно сидел на спинке дивана, а весь рой Вельзевул она видела буквально несколько часов назад.

— Почти уже утро, — сказала Вельзевул. — Держи.

Она передала Терезе тарелку с бутербродом: тёплым, с плавленым сыром и чем-то мясным в составе, увенчанным салатными листьями. Тереза озадаченно уставилась на свой поздний ужин. Обычно, если ей удавалось так поесть хотя бы два раза в неделю, это было большой удачей.

— В ближайшем магазине был только апельсиновый, — к тарелке добавился стакан с соком. — Будешь?

— Конечно. Спасибо, — Тереза хотела бы обладать достаточным словарным запасом, чтобы сказать Вельзевул, как много это для неё значило…

Но рядом был незнакомый демон, — или всё-таки Асмодей — поэтому Тереза снова промолчала и стеснительно спряталась в шарф.

Вельзевул не стала развивать тему и обернулась к кухне, чтобы оценить обстановку. Тереза рискнула чуть выглянуть из-за шарфа и улыбнуться другому демону. Та улыбнулась в ответ и слегка помахала рукой — туда-сюда мелькнули всполохи ногтей. Её змея обвилась вокруг одного из рогов и тоже смотрела на Терезу.

С бутербродом она разобралась довольно быстро и поёжилась от удовольствия. В груди разливалось уютное тепло. Тереза решила, что раз уж сон не прервал эту череду совершенно невозможных событий, то ей не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как признать их реальными и перестать тревожиться, что мир вот-вот развалится, и она проснётся одна на холодном складе.

Сонливость, однако, проходить не спешила, и тёплая еда и сытый желудок её только усилили.

— Отлично сработано, — наконец бросила Вельзевул, закончив осмотр.

Младший демон улыбнулась:

— Благодарю, князь. Я могу?..

— Да. И в твоих интересах будет не рассказывать никому — подчёркиваю, никому — об увиденном. Полагаюсь на твоё благоразумие.

Вряд ли это Асмодей, решила для себя Тереза. Вельзевул вроде сказала, что они друзья, но друзья так точно не разговаривают.

Девушка склонила голову в уважительном поклоне:

— Я передам князю Асмодею вашу просьбу.

И, напоследок подмигнув Терезе странным змеиным глазом, она пропала в потоках взвившегося красного дыма.

Вельзевул заметно расслабила плечи и обернулась с гораздо более тёплым выражением на лице.

— Пойдёшь дальше спать? В спальне наверняка есть гостевые халаты, но если хочешь, ложись прямо так. Всё равно разбираться с этим мы будем завтра.

Тереза кивнула, потом пару раз дёрнула себя за рукав кофты, собираясь с силами, и сказала:

— А я сначала её за Асмодея приняла.

Вельзевул рассмеялась низким, гудящим смехом.

— О, нет. На Асмодее большими буквами написано, что это он, — Тереза невольно задумалась, как же этот загадочный друг Вельзевул выглядел. — Это был один из его младших демонов. Как тот, которого я убила, был младшим князя Мамона.

Поймав напряжённо задумчивый взгляд Терезы, Вельзевул фыркнула:

— Не забивай сейчас этим голову. Потом обязательно про всех расскажу, — она протянула Терезе руку и легко вытащила её из объятий пушистого дивана.

— Спасибо. Я бы сама не встала.

— Я так и подумала.

Глаза слипались так сильно, что комнату — свою комнату! — Тереза толком не рассмотрела: она стащила с шеи шарф, в котором тут же с удобством расположился Таран, положила его рядом с собой на тумбочку, запихнула куда-то под кровать кроссовки и спряталась под одеяло.

Вельзевул опёрлась плечом на дверной косяк и ленивым взмахом пальцев подтолкнула ей под бок откинутое покрывало.

— Спи спокойно. Утром увидимся.

— Это демонический аналог «спокойной ночи»?

— Можно и так сказать.

Дверь тихо закрылась, и Тереза заснула снова.

Впервые за очень долгое время ей снились настоящие сны.


	14. Глава 13.

Вельзевул коснулась пальцами закрытой двери, складывая на дереве несложную формулу. Магия старших демонов, первых павших, участников войны была практически безграничной в своих возможностях и объёмах, и этот слабый барьер был далеко не последним слоем защиты, которую намеревалась создать Вельзевул. Просто почему-то ей так было спокойнее.

Она вернулась обратно в гостиную и, путём нехитрых умственных вычислений, отправила использованную посуду в — поразительно оригинальное название, смертные просто не перестают удивлять своей изобретательностью, оригинальностью, логикой, в конце концов! — посудомоечную машину.

_А нам, помнится, казалось, что хуже пылесоса уже ничего не будет._

Как только чудо техники начало работать — на неожиданно приемлемом уровне шума — пространство рядом с кухонной стойкой исказилось, и из хирургически аккуратного прохода между мирами вышел, поправляя мудрёно завязанный галстук, князь Асмодей.

— Я, кажется, попросила тебя об «обычной квартире», — отсутствующе произнесла Вельзевул, наблюдая, как перед её суровым фасеточным взглядом вырисовываются всё новые и новые защитные экраны.

— Поверь мне, по современным меркам это — обычнее некуда! — воззвал к её чувству прекрасного — что было абсолютно бесполезным и обречённым на поражение приёмом — Асмодей. — Я даже обошёлся без бассейна!

— И на этом спасибо.

Асмодей улыбнулся. Обычным смертным при виде этой улыбки хотелось думать о чём угодно, кроме работы и прочих своих забот, но Вельзевул, во-первых, была демоном, во-вторых, имела сомнительную честь лицезреть этого наглого лиса и его мимику последние много тысяч лет, поэтому она лишь оттолкнулась бедром от холодильника и прошла глубже в гостиную.

И ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что он последовал за ней, надёжным тёплым присутствием за плечом.

В конце концов, была определённая причина, по которой она призвала сюда именно Асмодея. И эта причина заключалась даже не в том, что он был создателем квартиры и понимал, как максимально эффективно расставить ловушки и барьеры.

— Знать не хочу, что ты тут прячешь, — сказал он ей, когда очередная многослойная печать легла на створки лифта.

— Что абсолютно естественно. Поможешь?

Ещё одна лисья ухмылка, в которой было слишком много тонких острых зубов.

— Ну разумеется…

К резким движениям Вельзевул добавились плавные, танцующие взмахи пальцев Асмодея. Чары одного адского князя вскрыть практически невозможно, что уж тут говорить о двух сразу.

Между ними царила комфортная тишина. Часть патрулирующих мух опустилась на рукава шёлковой рубашки Асмодея — пиджак и галстук он снял, чтобы было легче колдовать. Сам Асмодей, спустя пятнадцать энергозатратных минут, распахнул за спиной прекрасные крылья, покрытые свежим багрянцем. Вельзевул позволила подняться рогам и тоже выпустила крылья, но не пернатые, а стрекотавшие хитином с каждым движением.

Её Рой, сопровождаемый тенью Асмодеева крылатого змея, скользил вокруг шестого этажа снаружи, бдительно оберегая квартиру от любого нежелательного внимания.

Комфортная тишина продержалась долго.

Целых полчаса.

— Что, даже подсказку не дашь?

— Да ты само постоянство, как я погляжу.

— Мы с Дагон уже перебрали все возможные варианты. Пока, между прочим, заменяли тебя на дежурстве.

Парочка невозможных сплетников. Вельзевул подавила неприсущее адскому князю желание закатить глаза.

— И что же?

Асмодей развёл руками:

— Ничего не придумали. Вся надежда на тебя и твои сложнейшие для расшифровки намёки, — Вельзевул обернулась и прожгла его критически серьёзным взглядом, и грамотный дипломат Асмодей моментально пошёл на попятную: — Внутри мы закончили. Пойдём, покурим, поговорим о вечном?

Выглядел он в данный момент именно как тот сорт людей, которые мистическим образом появляются на пороге твоего излюбленного бара, предлагают тебе безвозмездную сигаретку от чистого сердца да смотрят участливо, улыбаясь, готовые выслушать все твои проблемы безо всякой платы или подвоха.

В общем, как отпетый, но искренний и невероятно харизматичный мошенник.

Иногда Вельзевул с трудом понимала, как она его вообще терпит.

— Пойдём.

Ночью автомобильный поток заметно сбавлял обороты, поэтому им не приходилось повышать голос, чтобы слышать друг друга.

— Я понимаю твой интерес, Асмодей, — начала Вельзевул, затянувшись и выдохнув в тёмное небо густой дым. Взглядом она невольно нашла знакомые окна. — Но я сама пока не знаю, как мне лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации. И что-то мне подсказывает, что рассказать об этом сейчас — далеко не лучшая моя идея.

Асмодей расправил плечи и аккуратно, имея в виду жужжащие хитиновые крылья, накрыл её своими маховыми перьями.

— Хорошо-хорошо, отстану, — он тоже посмотрел на окна её смертного жилища. — Ты, главное… Смотри не нарвись на неприятности. Мы с Дагон не единственные из наших, кого интересует, что ты забыла над землёй.

Утихший было гнев разгорелся в ней с новой силой.

— Да, если увидишь Мамону, сообщи ему, что…

— Я не о Маммоне _[1]_ говорю, — мягко перебил её Асмодей.

Вельзевул осеклась, сжала зубы. Вверху, в ночной темноте, заволновался и загудел потревоженный её мыслями Рой.

В своём желании добраться до алчного собрата она практически забыла о другой опасности, гораздо более страшной.

— Я разберусь.

— Я знаю, — тем же раздражающе мягким голосом ответил Асмодей. — Но если что — зови.

Он поднял руки и развёл их резким жестом, накрывая весь дом мощнейшей сетью заклинаний, привязанных к самой его сущности. Теперь, если кто и рискнёт переступить через эти чары, то немедленно узнает, кто ещё, помимо Вельзевул, был причастен к их сотворению.

Асмодей, проклятый картёжник, любил рисковать во всём.

— Спасибо.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулся ей старый друг. — И, да, Маммону я всё выскажу.

Он жестом призвал к себе свой излюбленный пиджак и набросил его на плечи. Затянулся в последний раз и погасил окурок, обратив его в слабопахнущий дымок.

Через несколько секунд Вельзевул осталась в одиночестве. Тень огромного змея, хаотично носившаяся над районом, пропала тоже, и её Рой медленно спустился, чтобы закружиться рядом с ней. Защитные чары тихо гудели, и этот гул был слышен только бессмертному уху.

Ладно. От того, что она простоит тут весь остаток ночи, дело с мёртвой точки не сдвинется. Вельзевул не зря доверили командование адскими войсками — стратегом она была отменным. Да, сил у неё было меньше, чем хотелось бы. Но времени?

Времени было достаточно.

Тереза выбралась из спальни ближе к полудню, выспавшаяся и недоверчиво озирающаяся. Неизменный шарф закрывал нижнюю половину её лица, а Таран выполнял функцию разведчика и летел впереди, изучая обстановку.

— Привет, — Тереза приземлилась на диван по соседству с Вельзевул и её ноутбуком — единственной удачной вещью двадцать первого века, с лихвой компенсировавшей свою полезность ещё более бездарным названием, чем обычно. — А ты вообще не спишь, что ли?

— Я знаю, что это такое, но не вижу в этом времяпрепровождении особого смысла.

— Не видишь смысла во сне?! Ужас какой. Ещё скажи, что мороженое в жару не ешь!

Вельзевул глянула на Терезу, которая между тем аккуратно обходила всю кухню, изучая каждую полку. Усмехнулась:

— Веришь ли…

— Нет-нет-нет, не хочу этого слышать, — замахала на неё руками девочка. — Можно хлопья?

— Конечно.

Разумеется, невозможный ребёнок поинтересовался, сделать ли ей то же самое месиво из невероятно искусственной пищевой массы, призванной иметь вкус злаков и каких-то ягод, и контрастно натурального молока. Вельзевул вежливо отказалась, но порыв оценила. Тереза не особо расстроилась и снова рухнула к ней на диван, с аппетитом похрустывая тем, что в людском обществе называлось едой.

Хотя Вельзевул, честно сказать, не особо волновало, из чего именно состоят эти «хлопья». Потому что впервые за их знакомство Тереза спокойно ела полноценную порцию какой-то пищи, а не косилась на Вельзевул, гадая, может ли она рискнуть и попросить ещё пирожное.

— Как позавтракаешь, надо поехать всё-таки разобраться с одеждой. Где-то в этом районе есть… — Вельзевул честно не могла придумать хоть одну адекватную причину, почему подобные места перестали называть рынками. — Торговый центр.

Опять же, любой теолог выдрал бы себе волосы от отчаяния и полного непонимания происходящего, услышав что-то подобное из уст демона, ибо это вступало в серьёзный конфликт со всеми существующими догмами. Любой демон сделал бы то же самое, потому что большая часть населения Ада застряла где-то в девятнадцатом веке и отказывалась оттуда вылезать, а потому о тонкостях вроде всяких торговых центров знала лишь понаслышке.

Откуда же о подобных тонкостях знала Вельзевул? О, половина ночи и целое утро наедине с интернетом многое могли дать даже бессмертному адскому князю.

— Всё! — Тереза вскочила. — Я готова. Сейчас, сполосну только.

— Ты стоишь прямо перед посудомоечной машиной.

— Вау. Ты первый… — Тереза остановилась, призадумалась, подбирая синоним, — первый мой знакомый, который называет так посудомойку.

Выкрутилась ведь.

И посуду она в итоге упрямо вымыла вручную, настаивая, что нет смысла тратить электричество из-за одной тарелки и одной ложки. Вельзевул, честно сказать, не совсем поняла, в чём проблема, но спорить не стала.

Прежде, чем Тереза успела направиться к лифту, Вельзевул мягко её остановила:

— Можно взять твой шарф? Буквально на полминуты.

Вообще, на заклятие, которое она держала в уме, уходило обычно секунд пятнадцать, но Вельзевул взяла с запасом, чтобы не соврать. Она окружила шарф нужной формулой и вернула его девочке. Та немедленно закуталась в него снова и с интересом сунула нос в багровую ткань.

— Ничего не изменилось, — голос её звучал почти разочарованно.

— Изменилось. Если сильно сожмёшь ткань и подумаешь обо мне, я приду, — Вельзевул пожала плечами. — Вдруг потеряешься.

Судя по взгляду Терезы, она прекрасно поняла, что дело было далеко не в иллюзорной для неё вероятности потеряться в торговом центре, но промолчала и благодарно кивнула.

На людские формальности ушёл весь день. Вельзевул не была большим любителем крупных общественных скоплений, равно как и Тереза, поэтому они заходили в те места, где народу было поменьше. Там Вельзевул с радостью сдавала ребёнка — который подчас разбирался в одежде и её разновидностях лучше её самой — на попечение консультантов и играла роль мудрого советника, наблюдающего за действом со стороны.

Всё было просто прекрасно.

— У вас такая дочка смышлёная, — сказала ей девушка на одной из касс.

Тереза, крутившаяся рядом в поисках адекватных резинок для волос, застыла. Вельзевул сначала задумалась, анализируя эту новую трактовку, потом вспомнила, как люди обычно воспринимают детей — как дополнение к, очевидно, родителям — и выдала первый вспомнившийся шаблон:

— Вы не представляете, насколько.

И тогда всё стало ещё лучше.

Тереза возмущалась — «ну что они меня ребёнком считают!» — на протяжении всего второго этажа. На эскалаторе, ведущем на третий, она просто ткнулась в Вельзевул носом. Та только погладила её по голове.

Впрочем, ужинал ребёнок уже в новой мягкой пижаме. Вельзевул, которая на пару с Дагон не видела смысла в подборе одежды, просто создала себе что-то, что она видела в одной из витрин и что выглядело поудобнее её рабочего костюма.

Невольно она бросила взгляд на довольную Терезу, которая вдохновенно кормила хлебными крошками Тарана и ещё двух тропических мух. Последние обычно питались плотью неудачливых животных или провинившихся демонов, но в данный момент терпеливо вкушали остатки бутерброда, иногда заползая на протянутые к ним бледные пальцы.

Сейчас, в пушистой пижаме, мелочь выглядела так, как и должна выглядеть в своём возрасте. Ребёнком. Тревога сжала упрямо колотящееся сердце, перебивая даже здравый смысл. Рациональной частью своего мозга Вельзевул понимала, что эта бойкая девчонка половине демонов могла устроить увлекательное путешествие в центр по оформлению новых физических тел.

Но та часть, которая целиком подчиняла себе все эти новые и не до конца понятные чувства и которая заставила её потратить ночь на создание защиты, заодно подвергнув приличной опасности и Асмодея, об этом даже не думала и продолжала верещать, как противосвятоводная — мало ли, ангелы всё-таки решат устроить очередной организационный бардак и атакуют первыми — сирена.

У Вельзевул была парочка идей, как Тереза могла бы защищаться. Однако на их реализацию могла уйти далеко не одна ночь.

— Я на ночь доберусь до Ада, надо найти кое-что, — обратилась Вельзевул к девочке, которая от бесплатной кормёжки перешла к дрессировке и учила мух летать боевым построением. — Вернусь ближе к полудню, так что не переживай, если проснёшься раньше.

— Окей, если что, помну шарфик, — Тереза даже не глянула в её сторону, слишком занятая наблюдением за мухами. — Смотри! Они такие клёвые.

Ещё пара патрульных снялась с плеч Вельзевул и присоединилась к творящемуся на столе представлению, из ниоткуда выбрался огромный рогатый жук и приземлился ровно в центр композиции.

Тереза была в восторге.

Вельзевул только головой покачала. Злиться по-прежнему не хотелось.

_[1] Здесь я, как скромный рассказчик и начальник этого кошмара, считаю нужным сделать пояснение. Видите ли, как и любая уважающая себя офисная организация, Ад считает, что каждое прошение должно быть выбито потом и кровью. Если мне не изменяет память, Мамона — или Маммон — пытается сменить имя на какой-то конкретный вариант уже лет триста. Мне, признаться, откровенно лень искать этот документ у себя на столе. Чёртова бюрократия, что ж ты тут поделаешь!_


	15. Глава 14.

Тереза проснулась с кучей идей для новых трюков в голове. Таран на бодрое предложение размяться ответил тем, что заполз куда-то глубоко в шарф и сделал вид, что его виду биологией предписано спать до полудня. Туда же скрылись двое его сородичей, которые со вчерашнего вечера держались поближе к Терезе.

Справедливо рассудив, что мухи никуда не денутся, Тереза встала, с наслаждением умылась тёплой водой — ещё одна роскошь, к которой она никак не могла привыкнуть, — и выбралась наружу, довольно шлёпая босыми ногами по прохладному полу.

Беглый осмотр их излюбленного места в квартире — дивана — показал, что Вельзевул дома не было. Тереза пожала плечами, вспомнив её вчерашние слова, и прошлась по гостиной, уютно потягиваясь и пытаясь вслепую заплести из своих лохм косичку. Жаль, не догадалась вчера попросить себе запасной комплект ключей — можно было сходить на прогулку и набрать оборонительных снарядов естественного происхождения из монастырского сада.

Тереза повернулась к уютному закутку кухни и вздрогнула всем телом.

За столом сидел незнакомый ей человек с воистину британскими чертами лица и преспокойно пил кофе, поглядывая на неё тёмными глазами.

В пресловутых тёмных глазах не было белка, но это так, мелочи.

Чувствуя, как по спине табунами забегали мурашки, Тереза невольно потянулась рукой к шее — и неловко сжала ворот футболки. Она оставила шарф в комнате, чтобы не тормошить Тарана.

От внезапного приступа истеричного ужаса задрожали пальцы. Проклятье, да что такое? На демона-ящерицу она отреагировала гораздо спокойнее!

Да, подсказал ей ехидный внутренний голос, потому что дело было в грязной подворотне ночью. А сейчас ты стоишь посреди надёжно защищённого Вельзевул дома, и какая-то незнакомая тварь — вот он, кстати, на Асмодея был совершенно не похож — просто прошла через эти чары, как будто их тут вообще не было! А демона-ящерицу, продолжила размышлять уже сама Тереза, защита сожгла бы ещё на подходе.

Чёрт. Чёрт, ну кто ей мешал взять шарф и просто позволить Тарану и компании спать в нём дальше?

Ладно, можно попробовать его заболтать. Только без оскорблений, как в прошлый раз, потому что сейчас предметов со святой земли у неё при себе не было. Часы на плите показывали пол-одиннадцатого. Подумаешь, каких-то полтора часа развлекать незнакомого демона сумасшедшей мощи.

— Здрасьте, — сказала Тереза. Хотя, скорее, жалко пискнула, а не сказала, позор-то какой… — Вельзевул скоро будет.

— Я не к ней, — улыбнулся мужчина.

Голос у него был спокойный и приветливый, какой обычно бывает у честных, хороших людей, которые жертвуют на благотворительность, платят налоги, переходят дорогу только на зелёный свет — в общем, желают всем только добра. И которым, конечно же, можно беспрекословно верить.

Ага, как же, а ребята в кафе постоянно заказывали пиццу, потому что они были очень голодные.

Тереза встряхнула головой, сбрасывая морок, и настороженно скрестила руки на груди.

— Балдёж. Вы что, из детской службы?

— Если бы да, то как бы я сюда попал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил демон. — Ты присаживайся, не бойся. Кофе будешь?

Рядом с ним стояла дымящаяся чашка, от которой исходил вкуснейший аромат. Терезе случалось попробовать кофе в пакетиках в случайных забегаловках, где не было чая или была скидка именно на кофе. На её скромный взгляд, это была редкостная горькая гадость с обманчиво приятным запахом.

А ещё этот товарищ вполне мог её отравить, так что даже если бы Тереза и любила кофе, она бы всё равно мужественно отказалась.

— Не, я пас, спасибо. А откуда вы вообще кофе взяли?

Потому что она вчера не заметила ничего, даже примерно напоминавшего знакомые ей пакетики с растворимой смесью.

Мужчина махнул рукой в сторону одного из верхних ящиков, до которых Тереза могла дотянуться только с помощью стула. Впрочем, Тереза уже не смотрела, куда он показывает.

Она смотрела на его ладонь, на которой было на один палец больше положенного.

В горле стало совсем сухо.

— Так что, Вельзевул всё-таки вдохновилась Голдингом и решила устроить себе детский культ?

Тереза вежливо пожала плечами, усевшись на самый краешек стула. Кто такой Голдинг, она вообще представляла слабо. Тоже демон?

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что Вельзевул сама по себе достаточно умная, чтобы кем-то вдохновляться. Сэр.

Так ведь надо с незнакомыми взрослыми разговаривать? Особенно если эти взрослые могут сожрать тебя заживо?

Бархатный смех словно окружил её тёплым покрывалом.

— Да не пугайся ты так, — добродушно пожурил демон. — Не укушу я тебя. Просто стало интересно, что мой князь — целых два моих князя! — тут так усердно прячут.

Тереза перестала шкрябать пальцем поверхность стола и очень медленно подняла взгляд на мирно попивавшего кофе гостя. Вельзевул была одним из самых главных демонов в Аду, это она уже успела понять. Кто мог так своевольно конкурировать с её влиянием?

В голове непроизвольно всплыли слова Гарри. Сподручным павшего Люцифера и его главным соратником — вот, кем была Вельзевул в адской иерархии. А это значит, что демоном, сидевшим за её столом, мог быть только…

— Дьявол!

Дьявол вздохнул.

— Ну можно и так. Хотя я, конечно, предпочитаю имя Люцифер, — он протянул ей руку.

Левую.

Тереза моментально опёрлась поднятой было правой на стол и абсолютно естественным движением выбросила вперёд свою левую ладонь.

Если Дьявол и заметил её расчётливые телодвижения, он никак их не прокомментировал. Кожа у него была горячая и сухая, а жёсткая хватка шести пальцев ощущалась пугающе неестественно, хотя боли не было — как и Вельзевул, её начальник тщательно соизмерял свою силу с хрупкостью смертных детских костей.

— Тереза.

— Иронично, — подметил Люцифер и отпустил её.

Вся выдержка Терезы ушла на то, чтобы сесть нормально, а не забиться в ближайший угол и начать там дрожать. Теперь понятно, почему ей было так страшно — по сравнению с самим Сатаной демон-ящерица вообще не воспринимался как угроза. Собственный план «тянуть время, пока Вельзевул не вернётся» успешно летел…

Ну вот к чёрту и летел, да.

— Что, тоже скажете, что я рычаг давления? — не выдержала Тереза.

Тогда, в подворотне, ей было и страшно, и смешно от чужой глупости. Дьявола глупцом назвать язык не поворачивался, поэтому сейчас ей было просто страшно.

— Мне нет смысла бороться за власть там, где я и так главный, — ответил Сатана, и в этом была своя непробиваемая логика. — А что, были прецеденты?

— А что такое прецедент?

Дьявол внимательно посмотрел на неё, видимо, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли она. Тереза ответным взглядом попыталась искренне ему передать, что ей сейчас не до шуток.

В конце концов жуткий взгляд снова потеплел:

— Случай, если вкратце. В какой школе ты учишься, если у вас нет латыни?

Невольно Тереза улыбнулась: в чём-то Вельзевул и её грозный владыка были похожи.

Оба не имели ни малейшего понятия о среднем школьном образовании.

— В школьных программах сейчас нет латыни. И я уже полгода как в школу не хожу.

— И что же в этом хорошего?

Подумать только, Сатана ругает её за долгосрочный школьный прогул. Терезе хотелось засмеяться от абсолютной бессмысленности происходящего. А ещё ей немножко хотелось побежать в первую попавшуюся школу и начать учить латынь, только бы он не смотрел на неё с неодобрением.

— Я сбежала из детского дома и жила на улице последние полгода. Мне просто некогда было, понимаете?

Тёмные глаза будто вспыхнули изнутри, и тут Тереза уже не выдержала: тихо взвизгнув, вжалась спиной в стул, больше всего на свете жалея, что не может уткнуться в родной и такой нужный сейчас шарф. И сжать его со всей дури, и позвать Вельзевул так, чтобы она её с другой галактики услышала.

Дьявол моргнул, глаза его вернулись к привычному оттенку: без белка, но и без адского пламени вместо зрачков.

— Я не на тебя злюсь, Тереза, — в его голосе уже не было прежнего бархата, и, наверное, поэтому в этот раз Тереза ему поверила. — Это… Очередная болезненная мирская несправедливость. Верь-не верь, зла детям даже нам желать не хочется.

— Я не ребёнок, мне тринадцать.

— А мне много больше тринадцати тысяч, — мягко сказал Дьявол. Прежде, чем Тереза успела оправиться от шока, он вдруг поднялся и щелчком пальцев — средних, которых у него было по два, и большого — отправил идеально чистую посуду на место. — Ну-ка, пойдём.

Тереза крепче схватилась за стул, готовясь драться до конца.

— Куда? Вельзевул…

— Поймёт и простит, — махнул рукой мужчина в явном нетерпении.

Тереза прекрасно знала, что злить любого демона — идея идиотская. Из этого вполне логично следовало, что злить Дьявола — идея просто самоубийственная.

Тем не менее, она осталась на месте и уставилась на него, могучего и ужасающего, упрямо сжав зубы.

Тот не разозлился. Кажется, даже наоборот обрадовался, только улыбка получилась немного грустная. Нет, ну так могли только взрослые — абстрактное сословие, лишённое чётких временных рамок, но легко определяемое как раз по таким непонятным эмоциям.

— Вельзевул правит Адом, когда я этого не делаю, знаешь? — спросил вдруг Сатана, усевшись на стул поближе.

Он был намного выше, и Терезе пришлось прилично задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, какими бы страшными они ни были.

— Правда? Круто!

— Да. Я доверяю ей все свои владения, свой трон и свою корону. Со времён нашего падения она была моим ближайшим соратником, им же она сейчас и остаётся.

— Мне про это знакомый священник рассказывал, — кивнула Тереза.

И ойкнула, осознав, насколько не к месту был её комментарий.

— Ну, спасибо хоть, что не ангел, — проворчал Дьявол, но скорее для приличия. — Так вот. Пойми одно, храбрый детёныш. Я не собираюсь вредить тому, кто так очевидно дорог моему угрюмому князю.

Ох.

Тереза, всё ещё не привыкшая к чужому вниманию и искренней привязанности, неловко обняла себя руками. Сейчас, главное, не заплакать. Тогда совсем плохо будет.

— И к тому же, пока ты не ушла далеко в страну размышлений, — продолжил Люцифер, который вдруг стал в разуме Терезы скорее Люцифером, чем Дьяволом, — я не собираюсь вести тебя в Ад. Всего лишь в Рим.

— Окей, по расстоянию для меня примерно одинаково. Зачем? Там же полно церквей.

Люцифер поморщился, будто одна эта фраза причинила ему страшную душевную боль.

— К несчастью, там также очень вкусное мороженое. Ваш детский род ведь любит мороженое?

Нет, ну это определённо была попытка завоевать дешёвую популярность, даже ничем не прикрытая. Увы, Тереза, прекрасно это понимавшая, при этом очень любила мороженое. И ей крайне редко выдавалась возможность его поесть.

Внутренний голос попытался было робко напомнить, что она, вообще-то, болеет, и это стало последней каплей.

— Ага, — вот только уличный опыт научил её заканчивать любой разговор в свою пользу. — Момент, я только за одеждой сбегаю. Вдруг там тоже холодно.

Вообще, Люцифер мог бы возразить, что рядом с ним любой холод покажется умеренной жарой, и Тереза бы оказалась в крайне невыгодном положении. Но вместо этого он лишь кивнул, отпуская её. Это навело Терезу на робкую, неуверенную мысль, что грозный и известный своей хитростью Дьявол, может, и не желает ей вреда.

Или очень грамотно это желание маскирует, перебила логика.

Тереза закуталась в шарф, сунула руки в рукава тёплого, с шерстяной подкладкой пальто и на секунду задержала ладонь на ткани. Мухи, уже успевшие слетать на разведку и выяснить, кто у них нынче в гостях, взволнованно кружились рядом, всеми доступными им способами упрашивая её позвать Вельзевул.

Ладно, в конце концов решила Тереза, ведомая никогда не подводившей её интуицией. Что ей, в конце концов, мешает это сделать и в Риме, если что-то пойдёт не так?

И она разжала пальцы, сунула в карманы перчатки и вышла из комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> шикарная иллюстрация от Crimson_Disaster (vk.com/cryingdrawing): sun9-30.userapi.com/IvllZk25RlsI7KDShAF8JfzjhBTDRGaE7EaMZw/5farQcDSmfQ.jpg


	16. Глава 15.

_Опережая все возможные вопросы и обвинения, скажу сразу: лицо Вельзевул, вернувшейся откуда-то с седьмого круга ближе к часу дня, надо было видеть._

Створки лифта раскрылись с раздражающе мирным звуковым сигналом, который Вельзевул сразу же и отключила, повредив пару проводов. Она шагнула в гостиную, проверила каждую из защитных сетей…

И остановилась посреди комнаты, рефлекторно распушив за спиной пернатые крылья: не столько от ярости, сколько от удивления, тревоги и подсознательного желания напугать возможного противника.

Люцифер, невесть как оказавшийся в её квартире — рядом с её ребёнком, что было гораздо важнее! —даже глазом не моргнул. Тереза, сидевшая по соседству с ним и поедавшая мороженое, вскочила и просияла как миниатюрное солнце.

На холодильнике ровно над её головой красовался магнит в форме Колизея.

— Привет! — мелочь ловко обогнула стол, выскочила из кухонного закутка и влетела куда-то в район рёбер Вельзевул на манер собственной мухи. — Хотела сказать тебе доброе утро, но уже далеко не утро.

— Всегда можно сказать добрый день, — отстранённо откликнулась Вельзевул.

Осторожно погладив с виду абсолютно здоровую Терезу по голове, Вельзевул присмотрелась к ней не только смертным зрением. Но, как ни приглядывалась, не увидела ни одного проклятия или какой-нибудь вредоносной адской печати. Тогда она подняла голову, постепенно начиная понимать происходящее, и вскинула бровь:

— Здравствуй, Люцифер.

За что весь Ад боялся своего господина — так это за его умение блестяще скрывать собственные эмоции. Как же ты, неудачливый работник, определишь, что ждёт тебя сегодня и в какой момент будет наиболее уместно броситься на колени, если начальство смотрит на тебя с вежливой улыбкой, не выражающей ровным счётом ничего? По лицу Вельзевул, его ближайшего заместителя, или по кружащим вокруг неё мухам можно было хотя бы с погрешностью определить, на сколько баллов из десяти тянет грядущее наказание.

Вельзевул, вопреки ожиданиям массовой культуры, Люцифера не боялась вовсе. Хотя бы потому, что прекрасно видела его истинные эмоции сквозь любую из многочисленных дьявольских масок, в ношении которых её брат и близкий товарищ знатно поднаторел за последние парочку веков.

Ещё бы она не видела, они Адом вдвоём управляют последние… Вельзевул задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить точное число. Пусть будет «последние много лет».

— Здравствуй, Вельзевул, — и по одному только быстрому взгляду, брошенному куда-то в район макушки Терезы, Вельзевул поняла всё, что ей нужно было понять.

И сложила за спиной крылья.

— Мне казалось, что поедание холодных вещей — последний способ вылечить простуду, — обратилась она к девочке, заключая, тем самым, негласное перемирие со своим соправителем.

— Это я во всём виноват, — моментально поднял руки Люцифер.

— Да я и не сомневаюсь.

Тереза хихикнула, всё ещё обнимая Вельзевул, и последние остатки напряжения с позором покинули комнату, осознав свою полную неуместность.

Когда мелочь отпустила её и умчалась в комнату, сопровождаемая всё растущим роем самых разных насекомых самой разной степени опасности, Вельзевул уселась за стол, наконец дав отдых уставшему телу. Люцифер пододвинул ей чашку со вкуснейшим кофе, один запах которого был в разы лучше ужасной безвкусной жижи из кафе, и уже за один только этот жест она была готова простить ему даже проникновение со взломом.

— А помнишь, кто-то мне недавно говорил, что не желает больше иметь дела с мерзкими смертными детьми? — как бы невзначай спросила Вельзевул спустя пару глотков.

Люцифер фыркнул густым адским дымом.

— Тереза не ребёнок, ей тринадцать.

Они засмеялись вдвоём — одинаково тёплым смехом, как двое обычных взрослых в обычной семье.

— Моё любимое число, между прочим. Почему ты молчала? — заговорил Люцифер снова.

Вельзевул пожала плечами.

— Рано или поздно сказала бы.

— Вот как?

От неожиданно резкого тона Вельзевул сердито сощурилась в ответ.

— Мамона умудрился отправить за ней кого-то из своих ещё до того, как она впервые ступила в эту квартиру. Если бы я опоздала хоть на минуту, спасать было бы некого. Уж прости, владыка Люцифер, мою лёгкую тревогу от мысли, что таких Мамон может стать ещё больше.

— Я не Мамона.

Ситуация сразу стала понятнее.

— Ты, никак, обижаешься?

— Нет, что ты. Злюсь, — совершенно беззлобно сказал Люцифер. — У меня, между прочим, нереализованный родительский инстинкт.

— Дьявол, сколько книг по психологии ты прочитал за последние два месяца?

— Больше, чем ты за последние шесть тысяч лет!

Вельзевул с размаху ударила его в плечо. Люцифер в ответ взъерошил ей волосы взмахом появившихся крыльев.

Удивительно, как Ад до сих пор не рухнул прямиком к ядру планеты, с такими-то руководителями, мрачно подумала Вельзевул, отвешивая Сатане увесистый подзатыльник, от которого тот неуклюже и потому не до конца увернулся.

Оставив последнее слово за собой — то есть, мощно двинув ей в рёбра локтем, — Люцифер с довольной усмешкой отодвинулся на стуле подальше, чтобы до него было не достать. Вельзевул закатила глаза и вернулась к своей чашке.

На редкость богохульное утверждение: Дьявола можно было терпеть в своей жизни за одно только умение создавать из кофейных зёрен по-настоящему вкусный кофе.

— Могу нанять тебя поваром.

— Ещё чего захотела! Предпочитаю роль эксцентричного дядюшки.

Теперь Вельзевул захотелось искренне посочувствовать Терезе, которая ещё не знала, что её ждёт. Интуиция подсказывала, что Люцифер будет далеко не единственным демоном, который заинтересуется этим невозможным ребёнком.

Себе тоже захотелось посочувствовать.

— Вообще, с нашими собственными… Родительскими проблемами нас любой людской психолог на пушечный выстрел к ребёнку не подпустил бы, — заметила Вельзевул. Кофе кончился очень некстати. — Ещё сделаешь?

Люцифер поднялся и взмахом руки призвал себе кофе и турку, которую Вельзевул создала вместе с остальной посудой специально на тот случай, когда можно будет пригласить старых друзей посидеть не под землёй, а на ней.

Пора бы уже запомнить, что Люцифер предпочитает приглашаться в гости самостоятельно.

— А какое нам дело до всяких людских психологов? — спросил вышеупомянутый, колдуя над плитой. — Зато ты точно знаешь, как делать не надо.

— Ещё бы, почти каждый день тебя вижу.

— Сейчас возьму, и разбавлю твой кофе молоком, будешь знать, — возмутился Люцифер. — Что за неуважение к своему повелителю?

Сильнее, чем бесить Дагон, Вельзевул нравилось только бесить Люцифера.

В спокойной тишине, нарушаемой только шипением огня и тихо закипающего кофе, двое демонов думали о будущем. Вельзевул ни за что бы не призналась в этом, но она чувствовала подобие облегчения: уже половина княжеского состава — то есть, почти всё руководство Ада — точно не будет возражать против Терезы, как минимум по старой дружбе, как максимум из личного интереса. А кто будет возражать, будет вынужден ответить не только перед ней, но и перед самим Дьяволом, инстанцией гораздо более суровой.

К облегчению крайне неохотно прибавилась благодарность. Так-то, Вельзевул прекрасно знала, что может доверять Люциферу, как самой себе, но по какой-то причине — которую ведь даже приличной паранойей не назовёшь! — страх за девочку оказался сильнее здравого смысла.

Она потёрла рукой лицо. И всё равно страшно было подумать, чем мог закончиться сегодняшний день, если бы нелюбовь Люцифера к роду человеческому оказалась сильнее его же неубиваемого любопытства.

— Хочешь, я расскажу про Терезу? — обдав её нежнейшим ароматом, Люцифер поставил на стол кофе. — Ты в это время проследишь за реакцией, а потом отловим тех, кто вызвал подозрения, и хорошенько с ними потолкуем?

— Как трогательно, — не удержалась от ухмылки Вельзевул.

— Стараюсь. Я, знаешь ли, тоже не хочу ей лишних проблем. Одной тебя с головой хватает.

— По-прежнему трогательно, попробуй ещё раз.

— Да ну тебя…

Вельзевул в издевательски участливом жесте похлопала его по плечу. Ей подчас тоже казалось, что она ведёт себя неподобающе демону и адскому князю, а потом очередной из её плотоядных жуков пересаживался на плечи и волосы мелкой, чтобы стать частью передвижной художественной композиции, и это чувство испарялось, как святая вода над адским пламенем.

Быстро и с явным намерением больше никогда не возникать.

Так что отчаянно ворчащего Люцифера, защищающего собственную гордость, — шутка ли, его персональный грех! — Вельзевул прекрасно понимала.

В итоге, решить, кто будет разговаривать с адскими полчищами, они так и не сумели. Из комнаты, капая водой с мокрых волос на пол, выбрался объект их сосредоточенных рассуждений, невозмутимо налил себе чай к внутреннему раздражению Люцифера, который одной своей эмоцией заменял лучшее лондонское отопление, и смерил двух демонов пристальным взглядом.

— Сплетничаете?

— Да, — просто признала Вельзевул, пока брат придумывал достаточно убедительную ложь.

Она уже успела понять, что в разговоре с мелочью лучшей тактикой будет сразу говорить правду и пояснять её в случае необходимости.

— Супер! Я возьму печеньки?

— Пообедай нормально, не кусочничай! — хором произнесли чудовищный Дьявол и его тёмный лорд Вельзевул.

И оба тут же поморщились.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, как вы вдвоём Адом управляете, — сообщила Тереза, но печенья на полке остались нетронутыми.

Люцифер глянул на часы, прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и, по счастью, давно канувшее в забвение, и поднялся.

— К слову, об этом. У меня уже десять минут как планёрка, поэтому за сим откланиваюсь. Тереза, лечись обязательно, в Японии, говорят, тоже мороженое вкусное.

Он в самом деле отвесил изящный поклон откуда-то из восемнадцатого века родом и исчез в поднявшейся алой дымке. Вельзевул дёрнула спрятанным крылом, ощутив, как изменился в неуютную, светлую сторону баланс сил в мире, когда главный источник тьмы его покинул.

Тереза мигом устроилась на соседнем стуле и душераздирающе скрипнула его ножками по полу, чтобы пододвинуться поближе. Вельзевул закинула руку на спинку соседнего стула, окружая ребёнка теплом.

— Он очень убедительный, — наконец поделилась Тереза, поглаживая ручку чашки. Жест этот с головой выдавал её неуверенность. — Трудно на него как на обычных чужаков смотреть. Для этого есть отдельное слово?

— Харизма. Её Люциферу не занимать.

Тереза вздохнула.

— Глупо я, наверное, сделала? Надо было сразу тебя звать?

Вельзевул всерьёз задумалась над этим вопросом, понимая, что ответ сильно повлияет на дальнейшее общение Терезы с её коллегами из-под земли. Доверяла ли она своему близкому кругу достаточно, чтобы знать, что они не попытаются причинить моральный вред ребёнку, у которого и так вполне закономерные, оправданные трудности с доверием и выстраиванием семейных социальных связей?

Тихий осторожный голос прервал её размышления.

— Ты очень сильно сердишься?

Всемогущий же Дьявол, что же люди порой творили с себе подобными.

Сместив руку со спинки кресла на чужие плечи, Вельзевул мягко привлекла девочку к себе.

— Нет. Не сержусь. В случае с Люцифером ты всё сделала правильно, да и опасности особой не было. Он и остальные князья, мои друзья ещё со времён… — следующие слова встали в горле противным комком соли. — До нашего падения, вреда тебе не причинят. Скорее, обидятся, что я им сразу не рассказала и не познакомила вас. Мамона не в счёт, он всегда был особенный.

Тереза хмыкнула, чуть расслабившись и отпив, наконец, чай. Вельзевул сделала мысленную заметку поискать в интернете что-нибудь от простуды.

— А ты познакомишь?

Рано или поздно придётся, если она не хочет повторения сегодняшней ситуации или очередного столкновения в подворотне, это Вельзевул понимала.

— Куда ж я денусь.

А ещё она понимала, что удар по психике будет тяжёлый, взять хотя бы Дагон с её пираньями.

— Круто.

— И всё же, Тереза, — Вельзевул глянула на мелочь, доверчиво и при этом невыносимо робко прислонившуюся лбом к её тёплому плечу. Та моментально подняла тёмный взгляд. — Далеко не всем демонам можно верить. Я прошу тебя быть осторожнее. Думать не хочу, что будет, если я не успею вмешаться.

Тереза помолчала, вглядываясь в неё.

— А ты научишь меня защищаться? На улице я научилась полагаться только на себя.

Конечно. Обычный ребёнок забился бы в угол и дрожал или бросился бы бежать, а не полез бы на демона с камнями, даже если эти камни были из монастырского сада. Глупо было ожидать какого-то другого вопроса.

— Научу.

— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивнула Тереза, будто заключала договор. — А я буду внимательнее.

Вельзевул взъерошила ей волосы, поддавшись неадекватному приступу привязанности.

Ещё несколько минут они провели в молчании. Где-то на четвёртую Вельзевул получила чувствительный тычок под рёбра, а Тереза завозилась у неё под рукой:

— Слушай, а это ваша банда придумала рыбу-каплю?

— Ну ты спросила, думаешь, я помню?

— Мне казалось, такое не забывается.

— Тереза, я не помню, что было в десятом веке! — вздохнула Вельзевул. Мелочь хихикнула. — Помню только, что Дагон с Левиафаном акул придумывали. У них чуть ли не спор был, мол, у кого интереснее получится.

— Кто выиграл?

— Ничья была.

Помолчали ещё.

— А утконосов?

Вельзевул не в первый и точно не в последний раз усомнилась в своих воспитательских способностях. Тереза, сама того не осознавая, была одним из самых загадочных и необъяснимых феноменов, с которыми Вельзевул приходилось иметь дело. И это при условии, что она многие годы — хотя тогда ещё даже времени в известной форме не было — жила под эгидой божественного плана. Наверняка ведь она ещё не раз ошибётся, не раз скажет что-то не то, в очередной раз запутавшись в людской психологии.

С другой стороны, рассудила Вельзевул с несвойственной ей флегматичностью, ей не впервой кидаться с головой во что-то незнакомое, неизведанное, но интересное и ощущающееся как правильное, пусть и трудное. 

В прошлый раз, помнится, их ещё сбросили с небес за проявление инакомыслия.

В этот раз хотя бы было неоткуда сбрасывать.

Поэтому Вельзевул призвала на помощь свою бессмертную память и начала рассказывать.

И сама не заметила, как совсем перестала обращать внимание на мерно бьющееся в груди сердце.


End file.
